


CEB: Chief Executive Berrygirl

by Ozzie19



Series: Chief Executive Berrygirl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extreme Pregnancy, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Hyper Pregnancy, Inflation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, big belly, blueberry, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: RP Story Log!When a scientist and his boss, the CEO of a pharmaceutical company who is also his pregnant girlfriend, decide to test a drug to cure world hunger... things get big, juicy, and sloshy in a hurry!Has Blueberry Inflation and Hyper Pregnancy and Romance!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chief Executive Berrygirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717381
Kudos: 11





	CEB: Chief Executive Berrygirl

Willhelm BioTech. The preimier BioMedical Research Firm throughtout the country. Stationed in downtown, its skyscraper can be maked out by the massive WB logo plastered at the top of the tower.

Wilhelm BioTech specialized in biological research and specifically medicine. Tehy helped create a cure for a nasty strain of flu in the south when the country called upon their aide. They even went above and distrubuted their more cheaper medication to third-world countries to aide in their dilemnas. And now, headed by the Head of Research and Development, Michael Cain was on the verge of a breakthrough. Animal testing has succeeded, and now it was time for human testing.

For a way to help bring an end to world hunger, so that society can focus larger and grander things.

Michael was a young man of 28, having graduated from Harvard at the top of his class in biology and having interned at Wilhelm BioTech immediately out of college, his merit helping him rise to the top. It helped a ton that he was also very good friends with the current CEO and Owner of WB, his college classmate and girlfriend.

One reason why WB was able to get away with human testing was in part due to that the past CEOs have willingly become test subjects to see if the drug they hav experimented on worked. Sure they got some critique in the media, but many people praised the Wilhelm family for taking such a risk and helping better the quality of mankind.  
Michael was leaving the building, in his hand a briefcase for him to transport the newest drug to the owner and his girlfriend and lover. He drove out into the city in his luxury sports car and sped down the road, having already given a message to her of him being on the way.

Michael's red eyes were like rubies, a nice contrast to the girl in a screensaver on his phone with her blue sapphire orbs. His silver hair against her golden locks. Michael smiled. How did a suburban kid on a scholarship to Harvard luck into having maybe one of hte greatest girls in the world into his life. Still, he made it out of the city and up to the upscale neighborhood where his lover lived(he still lived in an apartment downtown, but he is making plans to move in iwth her in the future).

Michael drove up to the gate, inputting in the password and the gate opened, allowing him to drive through the gardens and statues decorating the outside. He pulled up by the front door and grabbed his briefcase, exiting the car and into the mansion.

"Hello hello hello!" He called out. Then he heard her voice talking, presumably over a conference call. Probably had to dress up and look presentable too.

Hoping she was in her white blouse for this one...

What better for her to show off their eventual children with in such a classy yet sexy outfit~

The all-important CEO was indeed wearing one of her favorite, white button-ups beneath her formal-yet-sexy suit. Having thrown herself into the cutthroat world of business only to thrive, Cassarah was often hard-pressed to find time to relax, even when she was expected to. This hadn't changed on her 'vacation', her time spent away from the office. When Michael found Cassarah in her study, stocking-covered legs crossed and firmly planted in her high-backed leather chair, she was -as her voice had suggested- on call with somebody, likely someone of great importance as she secured yet another crucial deal for her company. She still wore her usual business attire, albeit one that had been especially tailored for her as she had been as of late...for there had been a very specific reason why Cassarah was technically not working.

The blonde billionaire and girlfriend to Michael was pregnant. And not 'just' pregnant, but laden with no less than Michael's triplets, who had vastly overstayed their welcome. Most women with multiples gave birth early, and had to be carefully monitored. Cassarah was overdue with her three children, having reached a staggering tenth month in her maternity, and it was uncertain as to when she would actually give birth. All the doctors kept assuming that it would be any day, but that had been for weeks now, so they had to resign themselves to being 'on call' while Cassarah spent her extended maternity leave waiting for the big day to arrive. Whether it was due to a twist of fate, or some hidden, unforeseen side effect of a drug previously tested, nobody could say for certain. However, unable to completely keep herself from work, she acted as if she was still in her luxurious corner office, if while sporting an incredible, lap-filling belly that her suit jacket couldn't even hope to cover.

Instead her outwear merely fastened in the narrowest point on her torso, the space between where her breasts ended and her belly began. For Cassarah, among the buxom beforehand, had only become vastly more so, with her maternity. It had reached a point where the more unscrupulous of employees murmured rumors that she had cosmetic surgery, but Michael knew better than anyone but Cassarah herself that they were entirely natural. What wasn't natural, was the samples that he carried in his briefcase, one that Cassarah would take as she had taken so many others like it before. That took priority over everything else. In fact, she was clearly ending her conference by the time Michael was within earshot, just a few feet away from her study...

"...and be certain that we get the shipping rights to that pier. The much of the east-asian market is untapped, ripe for somebody like us to swoop in. I'll be calling you tomorrow for a status update. Goodbye. Michael, you can come on in now, I'm all finished..."

Michael smiled proudly as he walked up to his sitting girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her on the lips lightly after the call ended. "Hey Cass. How was your day today? Not a total bore I hope?" He then got onto his knees, turning her chair around so that he may face that massive mass in the middle that contained his children. The silver haired man leaned in and kissed her jumbo belly, feeling light rolls and kicks within. "Hey girls... daddy is here." He whispered, looking back up at the massive bust of his long time lover. He rubbed and massaged her tummy lovingly and showered it with kisses before standing up.

"So, I brought over the newest result of R&D. Remember Project Violet?" He asked, the ruby eyed man stepping back and offering his hand to help the gravid blonde businesswoman to her feet. "It's complete." Michael raised his other hand, showing the briefcase as proof. "And it's all in here. The animals trials have been a success, with the mice and pigs we tested it out on creating the perfect solution to world hunger."

Which meant seeing its effects on his pregnant and expectant lover... they're in the beginning fo month ten, and no sign of the babies popping yet. But, Michael will admit... and he will tell this to her later. He has loved the sex and fun they have had in their freetime(whenever available given both of their positions) when she has gotten pregnant. Her belly is so large and soft and sexy... her breasts massive and round and full of warm milk, and her bottom has filled out to be bigger than ghetto booty status.

He personally hopes that Cass would remmeber their little routine of him lathering up some cream on her belly. Michael has grown to love that quite a bit... How else does she have no stretchmarks so far?

"Plenty to do, even though the doctors have been telling me to take it easy. But Project Violet...so it's finally finished. I've gotten excited about a great number of our company's products before, but I have to admit...I couldn't stop thinking about this one ever since I read the initial reports. I can hardly wait to give it a test!", Cassarah eagerly exclaimed, after she reciprocated Michael's affection kisses with a few of her own. Their relationship had been one that had progressed remarkably quickly -she was especially pregnant yet they had yet to get married- but it had been fueled by genuine passion and love every step of the way. The fact that they had managed to create not one, but three children on their very first try only further cemented their loving relationship, was about as set in stone in every metric beyond legal paperwork and a lavish ceremony.  
It would come eventually, likely after their three daughters were born, but work rarely stopped coming in the meanwhile. Cassarah was fortunate she enjoyed it so much, with how often it intervened with her daily life. For now, however, she was about to try the 'fruits' of all the effort that went into Project Violet, with just a bit of preparation needed beforehand. Reaching down around her stomach, Cassarah began to unbutton her white blouse from the bottom-up, revealing more and more creamy, triplet-belly as she worked closer to her lavish chest. In no mood to unwedge her thick rear from her seat, she remained where she was, and instead swiveled towards Michael once her wondrously gravid belly was on full display. There, she towards a drawer beneath her desk to retrieve a jumbo-sized bottle of their company's specialized lotion to use. Michael always cherished having the opportunity to apply it himself, and Cassarah loathed the idea of getting stretch marks marring her skin...

"...But before all that...shall we get ready? I'm sure the babies would love to feel your touch again. They always seem to know when Papa is nearby~"

Michael was still on his knees as he saw Cassarach reach into her drawer. He can still remember the day, when he saw her back east giving an amazing lecture in Biological Ethics on why Animal-to-Human testing is vital for the advancement of modern medicine and he felt drawn to her. Inspired. He learned all he could and stayed by her side, and soon they fell in love and always played it safe as he worked through the ranks at R&D for Wilhelm BioTech, and Michael wasn't ashamed that Cassarah had a hand in granting him the position. He was aiming to work in a R&D department for some pharmecuetical giant. It just so happens his gilfriend is the heiress apparent and present CEO after her father had retired and gave her the company so he can go golf out in the desert.

The silver haired man knew that ten months ago, when he first got the job as R&D Director was when his triplets were conceived. A trip to a tropical resort out in the ocean had plenty to do with it. And Michael rubbed her stomach, biting his lower lip lightly at the sight of his lover unbuttoning her blouse, her belly revealing more and more of itself and making his heart skip beats. He knows the heart rate is going to be higher than usual on his FitBit but he doesn't give a damn at this point. All he wants is his girlfriend.

"Don't they all. They're smart girls of ours..." Michael said softly as he took the lotion and squirted some onto his hands, rubbed them together, and began to apply it onto her massive midsection.

"So... how was your day?" He asked, rubbing first around her navel in circles before going outwards bit by bit, leaning around and kissing her baby belly at her side. Michael felt a roll and a soft kick, and he chuckled.

"Hey Kathy... Or Melissa. Or Erin... Papa is here giving Mama some needed skin therapy." He said, rubbing in the white cream and then grabbing the bottle and aiming at the top curve of her lovely gut, and squiritng it on it. He continued to lather it in. "So, Cass. How was your day today? Not to many calls I hope? Get any deals done? Split any more yoga pants due to your growing badonkadonk~" His red eyes twinkled with amusement as he remembered out in the living room past the study he spotted a yoga mat. Seeing her struggle in yoga attire... He's seen it before. And they've had sex on the couch with it too.

"Mhm, no, not again...at least, not so far...", Cassarah murmured, slowly wriggling in her seat as not-yet-husband teased her both with words and with his fingertips. Ever since it happened the first time, Cassarah had taken care to order yoga pants of a much larger size, one that was far better suited for her pregnancy-fattened derriere. However, even she had thought that she would have stopped experiencing growth at this point. She had carried triplets, big, healthy daughters, all the way to an overdue tenth month and her body was all the fuller for it. Cassarah was almost convinced that, if she did not give birth soon, she would soon be shopping for even wider chairs, simply to keep her luscious backside from getting stuck.

That was somewhat of a hassle, but a very small downside to what Cassarah considered an incredible experience. For someone who seemed far more suited to filing through reports and arranging mergers, Cassarah took to impending motherhood incredibly well, and there wasn't a day that went by where somebody didn't say that she had that alluring glow. But in truth, that was merely scratching the surface. As only Michael would know, Cassarah secretly reveled in the feeling of growing bigger and bigger. She truly enjoyed what she could accomplish through work, but little thrilled her more than waking up each morning, and seeing just how much she had added to her bustline or belly since the previous day.

So when Cassarah learned of what the eggheads over in R&D were trying to accomplish, she immediately prioritized their funding, all in the name of 'ending world hunger'. Project Violet would certainly not disappoint, yet it had truly been completed simply to cater to two lovestruck individuals with some very peculiar interests. After waiting so long, Cassarah couldn't help but keep glancing over towards the briefcase, imagining the possibilities and becoming more and more tempted to reach up and grasp her own, huge breasts in her lust. Today, with Michael, they would make one of their wildest fantasies a reality…

"A pity. I loved seeing you struggle to stretch and then one big rip as your big plump ass comes surging out like a flood." Michael teased as he rubbed her stomach with the lotion and he kissed her sensitive navel, putting his tongue inthere. He saw her grab her own bust out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Makes me wonder... after we have our little ones... maybe you can sign up to be a surrogate for multiple families? I would be more than happy to spearhead a fertility drug that allows for more eggs to drop in the ovaries." The silver haired man mused, lifting up her heavy belly and letting it flop onto her lap. He was feeling his trousers down below get tighter...

"Or maybe...just for us...we find a way to make you..." He whispered, looking alluring up at his wife. "Eternally pregnant...making you grow and grow... And we can keep some extra Violet Pills on the side..." His hands rubbed her sides now, getting more lotion squirted onto his hands to tackle the stretch marks. "I'm open to any ideas or suggestions., on how you will top the Record books for the biggest and most beautiful woman in the world~"

And in the back of his head, he wondered how he will propose to her too. Marriage was on his mind, he just had to wonder how. He has the ring back at his flat. Just got to set the scene, and knowing her, she would prefer it privately.

"So, you wanna keep wearing this when you start on the pill? Or you wanna go naked?" Michael inquired. She did enjoy ruining clothes... Not like they had to worry about money given both of their positions. And he noticed her glancing over at the breifcase while she touched herself.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. I like this suit, and it was only just tailored for me this week. But on the other hand...that makes seeing it draw tight on me all the sweeter. Yeah, I'm likin' the sound of that...and you do too, don't you? If you thought me splitting my yoga pants was something...this will be on an entirely different level!", Cassarah excitedly replied, simultaneously deciding the fate of her illustrious maternity business wear, without giving it so much as a second thought. Extraordinarily expensive as a custom-fit, buying more was childs-play for the powerful CEO, and it was no secret that she had an entire wardrobe of similar outfits to fall back on.

But being one of many didn't mean that Cassarah valued the ensemble any less, were it for any other reason, she probably would have refused. It all just came down to the simple fact that, compared to her obsessive and kinky fixation on growth and pregnancy was superior to her fondness for the sexy business wear that she had donned. The only one who knew about that part about the blonde mogul, other than herself, was Michael, a fact made evident in the way he teased her as he lathered lotion into her gravid, taut stomach. His words had a way of making her squirm in a way that synced so well with the pleasure and desire that frequently bubbled forth in her very hormonal body. Cassarah was practically licking her lips from the anticipation alone, by the time she had given her reply. Being an enormous surrogate, or carrying a litter of children for an indefinite amount of time... that was the truly tough decision, one that she was quite glad she did not have to make on the spot. They had to, after all, first test out that all-important pill...

"...so help me button this all back up, and give me the pill. I want to see my buttons fly off, once everything begins to really kick in..."

Michael purred as he gave her belly several more kisses before covering up the spot where he had laid his lips with the lotion. He patted her stomach, then playfully poked her boobs before standing up and looking at the blushing and aroused CEO. He leaned in, buttoning up her blouse a little at the bottom so it clung to her lathered up baby belly. The silver haired man was looking up at her eyes and grinned.

"Of course. Wanna do it in the living room? Our gym? Or out in the backyard?" They do have a lot of privacy given their trees surrounding the perimeter of the backyard. That and it had a pool and hot tub. After finishing buttoning her up, Michael offered his hand to help her to her feet.

And, he would have to open the doors prematurely. Make sure that Cass can fit once she grows... or she may get stuck in the door frame~. His arousal was evident by him helping her up, his erection pressed against her tummy and then her leg. "I can't wait to see this be ripped into shreds... I might not hold myself when you start to grow Cassarah~" He cooed, hugging her from behind, one hand groping her large milk filled boob, the other rubbing her belly with his bulge pressed against that big full ghetto booty encased in her business skirt.

He eyed the briefcase, before kissing her cheek and grabbing it. "Let's do this."

Cassarah opened her mouth as if to reply, but hesitated, as she reflected upon her options. Normally of sound mind and keen insight, she had been allowing herself to get a little too carried away when the prospect of living out her wildest, twisted desires inched ever nearer. Had her boyfriend not said anything, she might have very well swallowed one of the special pills right in her very office, thinking little as to the consequences. Yet, there were far more things that could potentially be damaged within this room, such as company files and the exquisite desk that she had inherited from her late father, items that couldn't truly be replaced by simply throwing more money at it. They would have to move. Thankfully, Michael had already brought up some sound alternatives, and the triplet-laden CEO was quick to offer her own twist on the idea.

"How about...we start in the gym? Plenty of floorspace, easily-washable mats...and but a single doorway away from taking things into the backyard. Who knows, if we get a little too carried away, I might just very well get stuck someplace..."

Cassarah allowed herself to trail off at that, knowing Michael's own imagination would illustrate that potential and increasingly-likely scenario far better than her own words ever could. To that end, she paired her response with a flirtatious stroke of her hand, one that brushed up against the pants-tenting swell of Michael's manhood, and then began to hoist her incredibly gravid belly up from out of her impressive chair. The blonde was easily large enough to anchor the average woman, and it was only through her personal training -from the very gym that they were going to next- that she had remained fit enough beneath those luscious curves to keep herself quite mobile. That huge, overdue belly was by no means weightless to Cassarah, but she didn't have trouble rising to her feet. Instead, it was the chair itself that clung to her egregiously thick butt, forcing her to push down on the arms of her seat to force herself free with a comical 'pop'. At that point, it was just a matter of grasping Michaels hand in her own, and tugging him -and the briefcase- towards the gym within her manor. There would be no further delays, they would begin as soon as she arrived into that familiar room decked with wall-to-wall mirrors and equipment...

Michael licked his lips at the idea, rubbing her breast as he walked behind her a little out of the office, his other hand on the briefcase. He let go to let his girlfriend waddle in front of him, seeing how much her skirt clung to her breeding hips, her thick lucious and powerful thighs and her dynamite bubble butt. The silver haired man smirked. "Perfect... IT does lead out to the backyard too. I hope you do get stuck there too~" He added, feeling her brush his bulge and seeing her waddle ahead. Michael followed, hands on the briefcase and eyes on her rump. Knowing it made such a sound effect...and seeing her booty jiggle a bit made him shudder and give her butt a playful and light spank.

He slipped a peek into the briefcase, seeing the blue vial within and he slipped his finger in for under the foam that protected the container was a little black box. Perfect.  
Michael closed the case and they entered her pristine gym. A big flat screen TV for her to watch news, stocks, or workout videos. Gym mats on the floor. A bathroom to the side and a hand sanitizer and paper towels too to clean up the gym equipment. He comes by three times a week to help pump a little iron every now then. Stretch a little too... helps with the intense sex sessions, ranging from an hour sometimes to three. Both he and Cass had the stamina.

It was to be expected. In high school he did Cross Country while she was a cheerleader at her old school apparently, dated some athlete too before he found out of her particular... tastes. Michael dated this one cute small girl in middle school before she moved away and then another girl in high school before he felt his sexual awakening seeing his neighbors get pregnant and got heavier. When he had asked if she was fine gaining weight or being a surrogate, she dumped him. Thankfully it was one day before school got out and he went off to Harvard and met the love of his life.

"Alright...you wanna sit down or stand for this?" Michael asked, setting down the briefcase and opening it to bring out the vial with the blue pill that was within. All it took was to uncork it... and it would begin.

"Let me sit down, at least at the start. There'll be plenty of time to stand up and show off the 'fruit' of our hard work once things really kick off..." , Cassarah gestured, slowly lowering herself down on one of the many weight-benches that dotted the home gym, which could easily support her not-so-insignificant weight with it's iron-welded frame. Whether that would be the case when she really began to grow, the blonde had little idea, but saw nothing within the room that was too valuable to have replaced, if need be. If anything, she was looking forward to making a mess, for it was perhaps the one room where it could most easily be contained and cleaned up afterwards, with the exception of one of her palatial bathrooms.

The thought of growing even further, albeit to an extent that far outpaced that of her already-impressive pregnancy, had Cassarah impatiently shifting her plump derriere in her seat. As Michael well knew, she loved being pregnant, just as she loved watching herself grow with each passing month. Where Mike's last girlfriend dumped him for his supposed perversions, Cassarah became all the more attracted, knowing that she had finally found somebody that could understand her, and support her greatest desires. She counted herself fortunate that she had made her way in a business that took that mutual love even further, but had she been an otherwise normal girl, there was with incredibly certainty she would have still gone into the surrogacy business, simply to revel in the feeling having a big, growing belly again and again. But with project Violet mere feet away, Cassarah turned her attention back toward the present, and slowly unbottled the pill to place onto her palm and then onto her tongue...to finally commence what they had all been awaiting for....

"Alright....here we go..."

Michael stood back and continued to strip off his clothes, going down to his wifebeater and then taking off his dress shoes and socks. He then began to remove his belt and pants next, seeing his blonde and pregnant girlfriend sit her heavy self on the bench. The silver haired man was eager to see her slowly grow. Giving her the vial, he saw her plop the pill into ther mouth.

He can remember the times they would simulate false pregnancy with pillows under her shirt for fun, but they would watch some porn featuring pregnant girls together to get into the mood before making out and Third Basing each other. They even did oral by the end of their first month together. They did swear off on intercourse and making a family until graduation, which they did in a few years at Harvard, which was ten months ago. And the sex went into the night and they slept through the day. And the reveal with the pregnancy test, going to the doctor and getting her ultra scan... Which then results in more love making.

His parents were overjoyed to see him with such a girl and he made sure to give respects to her late father, who he knew a little while before he passed away. Good golfer he was, even owned a beautiful home in the Hamptons.

"So, what do you taste?" He asked, leaning in and smiling as he saw Cassarah began to chew lightly as if she was chewing a gummy or a small piece of bubble gum. "Blueberry?" He asked, hand groping her breast. No noticable change yet... But that will come for sure.  
The rats change began with their noses and face turning blue. That was the first sign.

"Blueberries, of course! We'd have to have seriously messed up somewhere if I started tasting something else already...as much I do like the flavor of watermelon...", Cassarah giggled, trailing off as she idly savored the especially-powerful flavor that had danced across her tongue. As she impatiently shuffled a bit upon the weight bench, time seemed to slow to a crawl as anticipation began to build for the signs of the project to work as intended. While it was confirmed to work with mice, Cassarah was -as usual- the first human test subject, meaning that there was great room for error. Even the unexpected could occur! But just as a tense few minutes had passed with nothing more than a particularly intense flavor of blueberry to show for it, the triplet-laden CEO was began to open her mouth to suggest that perhaps the test had been a failure.

Only as she looked down at her periphery, she realized that her nose was blue. It had begun to change color in that time, and was not only darkening in shade, but rapidly spreading outward, like dye that had been dumped in a glass of water. Touching her face in surprise, it felt no different to the touch, yet Cassarah was feeling anything but normal, especially once the discoloration had poured down to her body, steadily converting the rest of herself to the color of a blueberry. Fullness. Pressure. That were two ways of describing the sensation that assaulted the businesswoman, particularly when it came to her massive, milk-laden chest. Steadily emerging cleavage confirmed what Cassarah had already begun to expect...she had started to gradually swell in the bust, filling with juice at a pace that was steady, yet rapid enough to easily be seen with the naked eye. Overjoyed, she couldn't help but lay her hands upon them, even as said hands were getting pushed apart...and the buttons on her business attire were getting more and more strained...

"L-look...! It's working...it's really working! I'm swelling...juice...milk...smoothies, anyone?"

Michael gasped, mouth wide with a grin as he stood still, eyes like dinner plates. His hands were up and grabbing air, him biting his lower lip as he witnessed her nose turn a light blue before it spread across her fair face, darkening. The first change as down to her milkers, him looking down at her cleavage as he can hear a slight audible sloshing going on. The juice mixing with the milk within was making him horny. But he had to wait. Not until she has fully grown can he pounce.

Soon her hands became blue, and then her lucious legs as her breasts grew and inflated with blueberry juice, Michael visibly stroking himself at the sight of his blossoming lover. "It's happening... holy fuck yes its happening..." The silver haired ruby eyed man exclaimed. Soon the buttons were straning, tears sounding out as the buttons looked ready to pop, and Michael remembered one time during one little session in Cassarah's office three weeks ago which involved two boxes of donuts made her skirt button fly off... richoshet around the room and pelt him in the face.

It made him dazed, but seeing her concerned visage, seeing three Cass' of all things made it worth it. But that was one button. This was multiple.

"You're growing. It's hot as hell Cass but... I'm gonna need to take cover to get some cov-"

BING

PING

PONG

"Ooof! ow! Ghn!" Michael grunted with each strike of the buttons on his person, making him back off but he regained his steps.  
He was not backing away from this, not even the sharp sting can stop him! Seeing her breasts billow out... it made him breath hard.

"Can I...grope them... I'm going crazy here holding myself baaack~" Mike exclaimed with a wide grin. "Ow.." Felt like getting hit by airsoft pellets. But he will deal.

Anything for the girl of his dreams.

Buttons were flying of in succession, ricocheting off gym equipment, or just straight-up striking Michael's body like a pellet shot from a BB gun. Each impact stung, and seemed bizarrely accurate in regards to hitting his face, but it was a trial more than worth the pain that accompanied it. For with every one of Cassarah's buttons dislodged, more and more luscious, swelling boob was put on display, as project violet took full advantage of the one place that was so accustomed to swelling with liquid. Normally as fair as the rest of Cassarah's body, the experimental pill had already turned the CEO's wonderful breasts a deep blue, and had forced them to engorge several cup-sizes all over the span of several seconds.

By the time that all of them had fired off, and the 'ammo' had been spent, Cassarah had broken through her alluring work shirt and jacket, and both loosely clung to her growing shelf of a chest, with little more than the friction against her increasingly-small maternity bra keeping each side in place. It was somewhat like an untied robe, where there was this great wealth of exposed flesh down the center, where Michael could easily glimpse what felt like a mile of blue cleavage, as well as triplet-laden belly it rested upon. Cassarah's belly had been the next thing to turn blue from the pill, but had yet to grow by any observable amount just yet, at least in comparison to her breasts, which resembled soccer balls in sized more and more.

In contrast, even Cassarah's thighs had thickened somewhat, made easier to notice by the way her stockings had begun to pinch into her burgeoning, blue flesh, as it bulged over the end. It was a good sign that things weren't just stopping at an increase in breast size, for she knew just how much Michael wanted her to end up like all of those mice in the lab. They would have to wait to see for certain if the test was a success, but in the meantime, having her increasingly immense breasts groped seemed like a good way to conduct some investigation. Cassarah even went as far as to push her chest towards her lover, as he reached forward with both hands...

"Grope all you like, Mi~key...just be careful, you're going to get a lot of milky juice on you!"

Mike was rubbing his head to ease the stinging pain her button bullets had caused (BBs, heh). The silver haired man was back almost ready to glomp over the growing blue-skinned blonde now, seeing her boobs grow and swell in her sports bra after she had ruined her white business blouse, the shreads and teared up frabic still on her person and some pieces on the floor. The surge in growth proved to be the tipping point for Michael, as he reached in, grabbing her breasts and licking her flesh as he squeezed her sensitive flesh. He wanted to see her surge out and ruin this sports bra like a broken dam upon a river valley. To see blue bounty surge and flood forth. His boner prodded her pregnant middle as he moaned and kissed her cleavage, being pushed back slightly given her expanding and growing form.

As he squeezed, he heard audible lewd noises of thick copious milk squirting out of her breast and soiling her sports bra, and he Michael continued to worship and love his growing girlfriend, light blue liquid, thick enough to be compared to melted butter, ozzed over her strained sports bra and onto her belly.

"So...this is the property of which world hunger will be relieved..." Michael mused softly, licking up the blueberry juice. True to form, it was like licking up blueberry smoothie tinged with milk. "By making women into blueberry gods...like yourself. We can also...possibly find a way to create more vials...using your juices." He purred, squeezing and milking her tits. "And Cass, I've gotten milk and your juices all over me. I've let you lick me up with food like that one time in Fiji. A little of this... doesn't bother me." His red eyes blazed with amusement and lust as he rubbed her gurgling sloshy belly. "Not . One. Bit."

"Good, because as you know... *aah *...there's going to be plenty more where that came from!", Cassarah shot back, as both of her blueberry-colored breasts continued to surge in both size and productivity. Michael had gone on to firmly squeeze her best assets like he was milking her, yet she was still swelling with that sweet, smoothie like mixture faster than it could be expressed. All the while, that absolutely-saturated sports bra was made to stretch more and more of Cassarah's tits, which flew through the alphabet of cup-sizes at a breakneck pace. They were actually surging forth atop that super-overdue triplet-laden belly that had dominated her frame for so very long, seemingly jealous of being smaller than the grand dome that housed their three, future children.

But Cassarah's lower body could by no means be excluded. That pencil skirt of hers had been tight on her pregnancy-fattened butt to begin with, but the sharp crack of seams being torn apart was becoming increasingly common as her obscene rear and motherly hips fattened and grew larger still. Had Cassarah not been so very gravid, it might have given her an extreme hourglass shape, paired with the knockers up top, which were significantly larger than her now-blue head. With it, however, the CEO's fertile figure had become even more exaggerated, like a primitive idol come to life. Yet, as the gurgling in her stomach implied, it was merely but the early stages of her transformation. Her torso, as round and enormous as it already was, would swell even further, and come to define her overall shape completely through eclipsing her limbs. Her thighs had already begun to thicken to an astonishing degree, ripping her sexy tights, but there were nowhere close to being finished. As soon as that skirt of Cassarah's finally gave up on trying to resist her burgeoning body with an echoing snap , much of her lower body surged forth, as if that had been the only thing holding it back. Michael's hand was steadily being pushed away, even as he kept it placed on her firm and rumbling middle. The next phase had begun!

"Mhm...I can feel it. Juice...juice filling me up, making me stretch...and grow! Hope you like your girls, big , I'm really starting to swell!"

Michael was entranced as he saw her ruin ehr skirt, now dressed only in her undies, long stockings, and whatever shreds of her blouse and skirt remained. The silver haired man kissed and licked her cleavage, noting how she...sort of tasted like blueberry as he licked his lips. The red eyed man saw her belly begin to expand atop of her expanding breasts. She was getting heavier and heavier, filled with juice as the bench began to creak out more and more. He went around, seeing her soaked panties now forming a thong behind her big blue booty. Mike gave it a playful slap before back around, now kneeling in front of her expanding belly. The juice gurgling and churning within as she grew with her blossoming bosom, her widening hips. He can see the light tears in her long stockings as he leaned in... Kissing her navel. He heard a loud snap, her sports bra finally caving in and releasing her tits.

"Oh trust me... I love my girls big..." He pinched her nipples. "Busty..." He wobbled Cassarah's girls back and forth as he had to scoot back to accomadate her growth. "Bootyfull..." Michael knew he will be chasttised for a pun. "Fat...and..." He licked her tummy, feeling the gurgles, and light kicks within. "Pregnant... you Cassarah Willhelm...are a dream come true~" His ruby eyed glimmered with love as he felt a surge of growth, pushing him back.

Michael grinned ear to ear as he stood up, hand on his cock as he witnessed Cassarah growing. "Try walking my love... I wanna see you waddle like a turkey...and to." He trotted past her, opening up the door that lead from the gym to the backyard. "See if you can get through this before it is too la~te?" He smirked, eager to see her move, get stuck, leaving her as his mercy to do with whatever he pelased. In this case, fuck her way out and ruin the door frame.

SNAP

ANd there went her panties. Cassarah was going to be nude and outside~

At first, Cassarah's expansion had been limited to accentuating what would have been an extreme hourglass figure, had she not be so profoundly pregnant at the time. Titanic, blue tits surging with their juicy payload, and a butt that inflated rounder and rounder on some hips that were criminally wide. Yet, as Cassarah was relived of her panties and sports bra in fairly quick succession, the distension of her stomach had begun in earnest, and her figure was quickly becoming rounder and rounder overall. Once appearing overdue with triplets, Cassarah soon appeared to be growing with babies with every passing minute, surging past quadruplet-size and more as project violet continued to unfold. Larger and rounder, while remaining so very firm, the blonde blueberry's belly forced Michael's hands further apart, as it dominated more and more of her frame.

By the time she teetered to a stand, that very belly had begun to encroach on the rest of her torso, blurring the lines from where her limbs ended and her stomach began. It was as if she had donned a dark-blue fatsuit, one that made moving beyond an awkward, waddling shuffle impossible. As seen by the way those stockings were forced to stretch more and more around increasingly fat, juicy thighs, the growing sphere of her blueberry torso was steadily pulling more and more of her body into the blue, sloshing mass. That didn't stop Cassarah from doing her best to try and get out to the backyard, leaving a trail of blueberry droplets from her colossal, leaky tits in her wake. Yet, she would never make it outside. As was far-too obvious at even a glance, she had surged wider than the door, and her attempt to throw herself through it had prompted her to get wedged right in place, as her body nevertheless continued to swell ever larger...

"Ooh! Too late, I was too late...! I grew too big, too quickly! Help me - mhm - get free, won't you? You wouldn't think of teasing your big, blueberry girlfriend as she was stuck and swelling out of control, would you...?"

Seeing the naked blueberry girl waddle to the door, becoming wider and wider as she got herself stuck was a feast for the eyes for Michael, who licked his lips and began to shed off the remaining clothing he had on. Fuck modesty, they had enough trees to give them privacy.

The silver haired man went to her stuck form, seeing her slowly growing and her flesh overflowing the frames as he took his cock and rammed it up her big blue buttcheeks.

"Teasing... not just that... I'm going to cum in your big blueberry ass too~" He cooed, groping her rump as he leaned in, and he began to pump his hips, licking and kissing her back fat as she continued to swell and grow. His thrusting is achieving a purpose... in destroying the door frames as Cassarah grew and grew. Her arms were now becoming thicker next, and her legs were now becoming cones.

YEs...she was getting there. So close...and this was only at the halfway mark when they tested it on rats, if he bothered to remember how much they tracked time. Michael gasped and moaned, his dick being sucked by her tight fat ass. "Cass...oh god yeeees...I'm fucking you while you're stuck!" He then slapped her backside, grinning and grunting like an animal possessed.

He always did have a creative mind when it came to sex. Like that one time they had sex in a hammock. Or had her suspended. Or in a Zero-G capsule that one time they went on a business trip to Houston without no one being the wiser. Tons of clothing he had picked out an the times they had roleplayed too.

Princess and Dragonslayer. Elf and Demon King. Ranger and Alien. Dominant Policewoman and thug. Librarian. Schoolgirl and teacher...

Although now wasn't time for play or pretend. He was now fucking his overdue pregnant growing blueberry lover. And he can hear the doorframes groan and creak.

More...more damn you! 'More before I cum!' Michael thought inwardly as he gripped with all of his might, his member and its movements like a piston going into Cassarah's growing cerulean blueberry ass.

Cassarah's once-slender arms were indeed thickening, plumpening up and darkening in color in what was the precursor to being swallowed by her expanding, blueberry gut altogether. If the test results were any indication, by the end, there'd be little beyond a bulgy dip to point out that there was any arm there at all! Cassarah was well on her way to that point, for the thicker her limbs got, the less flexible they became, swelling and bulging with an increasing amount of juice. Not that it mattered at this stage. The sheer width of the blonde blueberry's nearly-spherical waistline had fastened her into the doorway leading out to the backyard completely. No amount of pushing on her own power could get her free!

Instead, she had to rely on busting the very doorframe and using the pressure to 'pop' free, something that was looking more and more inevitable the longer she was wedged. For as much as she was being squeezed by that supposedly-narrow point, her body was continuing to bulge and grow, to slosh and swell. She was starting to look like a stress ball that had been clamped in a vise, and showed no signs of stopping. Even her neck was starting to disappear within that wondrous, blueberry expanse!

Things were only made worse -or better - by Michael's help from behind. He pounded her still-fattening backside with a sort of vigor that she had only felt a few times in their lusty relationship, indicating just how much her growing body catered to his twisted desires as well as her own. She was absurdly sensitive, stretching and growing in all manner of places, and each thrust was observable through the rippling force that made her plush body jiggle where she was stuck. Quite helpless on her own, it was like she had become Michael's own sex toy, one that was only growing larger and softer by the second. To that, Cassarah couldn't help but chime in...

"Mhm, I can barely move, I can almost...be rolled around! Bigger, make me bigger, Mike! I want to be...huge!"

The blueberry blonde was stuck in the doorway, still growing as her body rocked back and forth from Michael's thrusting as he gripped her big jumbo blue butt and penetrated her over and over, the pleasure making the two lovers audibly. Michael was on her growing body, kissing her as his hands went to where her hips were as she was growing beyond ten feet in radius, the doorframes starting to crack and creak as Cassarah's inflating body was sloshing loudly. Michael couldn't see it, but the cracks were rising up as he pounded her ass, her overflowing fat still growing...

"Yes...I will! I will make you so big! You see-ahhhn! Whenever semen wents a blueberry'ed girl, they undergo...a chemical reaaaaahnn...ction..." Micahel uttered, panting as he felt his cock being consumed by Cassarah's tightening bottom. "They get...bigger!" He exclaimed, no longer able to see her as her body was still inflating with delicious juice as her body was overflowing the door frames, and with it the cracks were spreading as he rocked back and forth. "I'm gonna roll you! And...and...sing the song! ooooh...fuck...So glad... I held myself for the last week for this!" And it was true. He did not masturbate, and did not have sex with his pregnant girlfriend over the past week, all pent up and ready to cum in the world's first ever blueberry girl.

"I'm gonna cum!" He yelled, and with one last thrust, he finally broke free. His semen rushed into the blondes butt into her as the cracks and the door gave way. And the blonde burst through the door, chunks of wall coming apart as Cassarah began to roll head first into the backyard!

Cassarah was bound to reach the inevitable eventually. Her blueberry growth had yet to cease in the slightest, and the doorway could only take so much. Yet, everything Michael had said about project Violet's reaction to virile seed was true. For reasons they were still investigating, sex just compounded the expansive effects of the serum, with astonishing efficiency. So, when Michael dumped that load of spunk in her increasingly fatten, blue butt, Cassarah was only given an ominous gurgling noise deep within her nearly-spherical body before it expanded with a renewed speed that was unlike anything she had seen before!

Her torso, the most prominent part of her berrylike body, surged outward with enough force, Cassarah comically popped out of the tight doorway in one, abrupt movement. She was propelled forward, onto the soft, well-maintained grass that made up the bulk of her manor's backyard. Trying to get her balance or force herself upright was an exercise in futility, for with her most recent growth spurt, her limbs had become almost completely useless. They had been absorbed in her growing, blueberry bulk, where only her hands and feet stuck out from the rest of the sloshing and swelling, fruity mass. Cassarah had become so very globular, she couldn't stop herself from wobbling back and forth, to the whims of gravity and the churning juice within her.

Only her bust and rear prevented her from having a truly circular shape, for both had ballooned to a colossal size, storing vast quantities of blueberry juice and milk in their own ways. Down below, she already outstripped even the juiciest of ghetto-bootys. Up top, just one breast was like what her triplet-laden stomach had been in size, before she had started the process. Both were still steadily swelling, though it was only Cassarah's nipples that were dribbling a trickle of milky-juice onto herself and the grass beneath her. It all felt so great, but Cassarah could do little but plead for Michael's continued assistance. She had been completely immobilized by her ballooning enormity...

"M-michael...! I can't...I can't move, I'm so full and big, but I can still feel myself stretching...growing!"

Michael fell forward onto the ground as Cassarah wobbled her way outside onto the grass near some tables, and he collected himself and brushed himself off as the half naked and erect man stepped forward, seeing the big bottomed and monster tittied blueberry of a lover still slowly grow before him, sloshing and churning with juice as he can see the driblets of milk-juice on the ground. The man hugged her and kissed her bottom, as she was lying on her belly, tits pressing against the grass.

"you've grown... haven't you~" Michael cooed, going around and tracing over Cassarah's slowing body. He got to her front and knelt down, seeing her perfectly framed face and cupping her cheeks. "My giant blueberry queen..." His ruby eyes shined like lust-filled suns as he leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "You've gotten so large. So big. And growing still...but you're gonna slow down a little soon. But for now... I want to play." The silver haired man stood up and playfully pressed down on both of her breasts, letting jer juice milk squirt out like a faucet. He then got to her side.

"Oompa, Loompa, Doopidee Da, I have a big-blue Cassarah~" Michael sang. "She is as large as an SUV, so full of juice she can't wait to be~" He then began to push, and Cassarah began to roll on her side as Michael was rolling her around in the backyard.

"Big blue, Mega lewd, dolly deeri, my lover is a pregnant blueberry~" He rhymed some more, and he wondered if she could sing too, or is the pressure of being rolled aorund with all of her sloshing and galunking juice too much for her to focus. He did sing this to her some nights ago, foreshadowing what he would do her as he sang his own iteration of the infamous song.

Cassarah did end up joining in on the singing, if to an extent. Having been made to grow and expand to such a ludicrous degree, she was overwhelmed by the sensations that coursed across her vastly distended body. So very spherical, it felt unlike anything she had ever previously experienced, as Cassarah was able to experience the sensation of her cool, partially-damp lawn brushing against her body in so many places at once. From the outside, it was easy to forget that entire, blue orb was all the blonde's body, every bit a part of her. Cassarah, moaning in tune with Michael's singing, had no chance of doing the same.

But Cassarah could be forgiven for not being the most audible or coherent. Those tremendous breasts that had become larger than what her stomach had been when overdue with their three, future children, had swelled closer and closer to her face, nearly blocking sight of it outright. Where her shoulders and neck had once been, incredible, blueberry roundness had replaced, keeping her head just about as fixed and useless as any of her four, engulfed limbs. Cassarah was entirely left to the whims of her lover as he toyed with her. Coming from a famous CEO that had all the power and influence that most people had to simply dream about, this made for an incredible departure from the norm. Yet, Cassarah couldn't be more thrilled...

"Large as an SUV...ngh...and yet you're by no means satisfied! Oh Michael, you could make me grow so much, and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"What do you have, when you have a lewd lover, make her the size of the Eifel Tower~" Michael sang, laughing as he rolled her around the backyard, naked and covered in juices as the sloshing ball of his busty pregnant girlfriend giggled and moaned-hummed with his singing. He then slowed her to a stop, almost by the pool they had frequently used, swam, and had sex in. He then rolled her so she was lying on her belly, her breasts on the ground as the grass tickled her sensitive nipples. "Oh yes my dear... I'm not done yet..." He said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her, his tongue going into her mouth as his erect dick prodded her big blue bosom. Cassarah tasted like blueberry pie.

Delicious~.

He then rolled her so that her belly button was exposed. "I'm going to make you bigger again... get ready, you may go mad from the pleasure deary..." He hugged her wide self, hugging her and prodding her navel with his cock. And with a thrust, Michael thrusted his manhood into her tight hole, making him take a sharp intake of breath. "Gnnnnh....yeeeeees..." He was finally doing it.

He was bellyfucking his future wife. "Time...for...a bellyjob...or rather...a bellyfuck~, all this fruitfat...all this juice...and my babies down there!" Michael uttered as he pounded her navel, loud gurgling and sloshing noises coming from his SUV-sized boss and lover. His cries were now being timed with her louder and pitched moans.

Once, Cassarah had a relatively mundane inward-navel, before she really began to swell with her triplets. Going well past her due-date with three bundles of joy had caused that bellybutton to pop outward somewhat, thanks to the internal pressure from her baby-stuffed womb. Yet, thanks to project Violet, her navel had gone right back to being inward again, so much so that there was more than enough room for Michael to stuff the entirety of his throbbing cock into it like an onahole. Whole feet of succulent, blueberry belly wrapped around that manhood of his, squeezing it, simply due to just how much juice she was still filling up with!

As for Cassarah, she had little idea as to just what Michael had been hinting at, before he thrust his cock so very far into her stomach. Never before had her body been in a state where it was capable of taking a cock in her navel, so it had been one of the increasingly few things the two kinky lovers had yet to try. Compounding this, Cassarah was blinded to much of what was happening beneath her, thanks to the sheer width of her nearly-spherical body and the mass of her titanic, blueberry breasts. She simply got the shock of her life as she felt her love push deep into her, in a place that never felt that familiar throbbing. Cassarah couldn't hope to hold back her moans when her juice-filled body began to ripple from the force of his thrusts...

"T-there!? Michael...you're pushing into my belly, my huge, swollen...mhm! This is so perverted...and I love every minute of it...! Fuck me, fuck your blueberry girl!"

Michael grinned as he gripped onto her blue flesh, his pelvis slapping into her stomach as he fucked her with as much vigor as he had before with her in the doorway. But then was simply her buttcheeks, this was a hole. Her navel of all things. And the silver haired man felt her blue fat consume his member as the tight space seemed to eat his cock whole. "Oh yes there Cass... I've always dreamed of this whenever I saw that clip in the movie...of fucking a belly button pussy like this...and now I get the chance, with my pregnant blueberry house of a lover!" He declared as he began to trade speed for raw power, taking his time to pump his hips and his organ into her sensitive hole. "Makes me won-nnnngg...der... if I came inside...would you grow as a result~?" He cooed, licking her skin as he can taste blueberry. "All you need is semen, and you grow and explode in juice and fat, like a...mmmmnnngh... science fair volcano!" Michael then thrusted hard, his entire member inside her as he hopped up, and with his momentum, flipped the SUV sized blueberry girl onto her back, her hands and feet wiggling as she rolled to her back, and Michael was now firmly on top of her.

"Finally...first time in month's I've been on top... ever since you tried water bloating....ggngnnh...oh fuck yes..." He bounced on her, his intercourse driving him to rapture. "I'm gonna do it Cass! I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna make you bigger! Gnnnh...shit!" His moans and gasps began to grow higher in pitch as he felt like bouncing on a giant waterbed, all the juice sloshing and gushing inside her before he arched his back, the R&D Director craned his neck back and yelling as he finally came, cum splurging into her belly button.

And then it began to slowly sink into her skin...  
"Talk more...dirty..."

He uttered, collapsing ontop of her and panting, feeling his lust slowly wither. He needs a third wind at this rate.

Cassarah wanted to buck and writhe in the wake of being screwed right in the belly-button, but her outrageously swollen, rounded body made anything more than wobbling and wiggling an impossibility. It was anything but a erogenous zone, yet the pleasure flowed ceaselessly, prompting the blonde blueberry to let loose girlish cries throughout the thrusting. The result was predictable as it was inevitable, Michael letting loose yet another virile load of spunk in perhaps the strangest place yet, and Cassarah gushing between her nonexistent thighs with what looked a whole lot like blueberry jam. But what hadn't been a certainty, was whether Cassarah would actually enter into another growth spurt, with seed injecting in such an unusual location. It was true that Michael had gotten her to swell from stuff cum right into her rear, but would the same hold true for some place that wasn't 'technically' inside of her?

The answer, of course, came in the form of an audible gurgle, and a great deal of telltale rumbling. Rolled onto her back, Cassarah had become something akin to a colossal waterbed, undulated with Michael's movements as he lied spread-eagle atop her. If left along, her growth would gradually taper off, probably well within time for Michael to easily climb down. Yet, that window of opportunity began to swiftly move away when Cassarah and Michael alike found themselves being lifted higher and higher above their own backyard. In truth, it was only really Michael who was being lifted , for that blonde, blueberry CEO was merely growing, ripening with juice all over again, adding inches upon inches of mass by the second. Only the sound of all that juice sloshing within her swelling gut and fattening tits could match the way she panted and begged for more. 'SUV-sized' became a thing of the past. She was starting to reach the height of those comically gigantic monster trucks, and it was all-too easy to see her crushing cars simply by rolling around...

"Nnnf...Michael...even in there...you've made me grow again! Swell with juice, surge with fat! I'm bigger all over again, and care barely move! Your helpless, growing blueberry girl...who just can't get enough!"

Michael was still inside her as he laid spread eagle on top of her, and he felt the rumbling and gurgling within her as he pushed himself to extract his member from her navel. He did so with an audible ‘PLOP’ and began to shimmy up towards her breasts as he could feel her grow and inflate below her. It was like a giant water balloon he was on. He looked back, seeing how they were approaching 2 stories tall now, and the third floor of Cassarah’s mansion isn’t too far off. He began to wonder. How much does she even weigh now? A ton? Maybe even heavier with the all juice inside her?

Her skin was becoming a deeper blue, almost purple in appearance as he climbed over the car sized mountains that were Cassarah’s breasts and slid down them, landing near her still perfect face as he cupped her cheeks and pressed in for a kiss.

“I can’t get enough of you either... you’re the most perfect girl in the entire world for me Cass...” Michael uttered as he french kissed her, tasting her flavor before he pulled himself away with a smirk. “You’ve gotten so big. So fat with juice... let’s do it... make you bigger the house.” He then slid off of her as Cassarah rolled a little, the purple blueberry blonde still on her back. Michael began to ponder on how to approach this... and then he came to an idea.

He got under Cass where the back of her neck would be, or her upper back as her growth tapered off and began to slowly roll her forward. “Time to finish this off. When semen enters the vaginal tunnel.” He grunted as he pushed with all of his might to get her to sit nearly upright with her engorged and plump sex near the grass. “You finally begin to deflate and juice.... are you ready for one last growth spurt before our backyard and house is caked in blueberry jam~?”

Cassarah found it was so very hard to keep steady enough to reciprocate Michael's kiss. Nearly as fattened and juicy in the back as the front, completing that perfect 'blueberry' shape, she was subject to rolling and wobbling uncontrollably, as what had to have been tons of juice within her body sloshed about like was some great water balloon. This only became more true with her latest expansion, the injection of spunk that saw to it that the apex of her belly was level with the second story of her manor nearby. With every growth spurt, Cassarah was only further cementing her absolute roundness, becoming more and more spherical through expanding in every direction at once. Her breasts, larger than her whole body had been when they first started out, were the only real exception, looking like two additional blueberries attached to her. Cassarah couldn't see them, but she couldn't help but notice both nipples hadn't stopped trickling juice every since she surged with growth the second time!

What a third growth spurt could do, Cassarah could only imagine. Her limbs had completely disappeared within her fruity mass by now, hinted at only through the way the blue-purple flesh had four sets of depressions where her arms and legs would have been. Reaching in far enough, it might have still been possible for Michael to hold one of Cassarah's hands, should she be rolled into a position where it would he could stick his arm inside. But as it stood, he kept his eye on the prize...seeding the blueberry blonde a third and final time, bringing their lusty experiment to it's earthshaking conclusion! A part of Cassarah felt wistful about the idea, longing to experience the feeling of absolute enormity and helplessness for longer. Yet, it wasn't say to remain this way with their children overdue...and deflating would only occur after another growth spurt, perhaps one that would make all the previous ones look like child's play! Thinking about just how huge she might get before it was all over proved to be just the thing to convince Cassarah to agree...

"Aauh..so big, round...! I feel like...I could almost crush my own house. But I can be bigger before we stop, much bigger! Help me get there, Michael, make me visible from space!"

"We can just buy a new one..close by in Westwood..." Michael said out from under her as he got to her plump pussy. Thankfully it was angled close to the ground, making it perfect for him to shuffle underneath and pound away. He rubbed her twin lips, kissing her sensitive twitching pussy. "If we do accidentally ruin our house. your house, I mean." He stammered before chuckling. "Maybe while the house is being renovated, we can go on vacation too... rent a private island, and you can consume three whole samples..." He smirked, the silver haired man getting down on his knees and shimmying under her, and he positioned his member to go into her lower rim of her giant pussy...

And he fucked upward, his member going in with a PLOP as he seethed, and he heard Cassarah scream in pleasure as he grabbed her blueberry fat and began to thrust upward. He grunted and moaned, Michael's cock not leaving the allconsuming lips of her cunt. "Your pussy...is as greedy as you are...always wanting more and more... This won't...be the last time... I promise you... you will...be a blueberry goddess...again!" He uttered out, feeling her roll forward, pressing dangerously against the awning as some of her massive heavy blue fat consumed his legs, the juice sloshing within as he made ripples on her through his intercourse, like a stream of pebbles entering a lake one at a time.

"Gnnh...haaaah..." Michael panted as he thrusted more and more, his cock, already spent from before, getting harder as he did his best to hold back. "Beg...beg for me Cass...how big do you wanna be...I won't make you....ooooh...visible from space...I'll put you in space...you'll be...a fucking planet! How big! How fat! How full of juice! Babies! Air! Whatever...oh fuck...I'm gonna cum! Not much...gaaaahhaaa...longer now! Fuck!"

"Three...four...who knows how many samples will be enough? We'll only know for sure, once we get there! For now...make me bigger, Michael! Fatter...filled to the brim with juice! A big, blueberry girl...that's all yours!" , Cassarah retorted, shouting from the other side of her rounded, indigo immensity. Tall to begin with, the serum had temporarily stretched the blonde's height out to an astonishing degree, and made use of all that extra space to fill every nook and cranny of her body with exorbitant amounts of fruity juice. Cassarah was colossal, and had to weigh more than a ton with all the fluid she contained, but there was not a hint of remorse in her words as she urged -and begged- Michael to make her even larger than she already was.

Neither would know for sure as to what would be the extent of the third, and final cum injection, beyond the idea that it would eventually prompt her to deflate in a backyard-painting mess. Just how much Cassarah would grow, just how far she'd swell like a recklessly filled water balloon, there was so much they couldn't predict, just based on their tests with small animals. In some ways, the unknown simply got the blonde all the more excited, as she wobbled and jiggled in the center of her spacious backyard, completely helpless and subject to her boyfriend's thrusting. She couldn't see a single thing past the expanse of inflated blueberry body that had practically risen up to her ears, and even if she could, there were her tits blocking so very much. They were large enough to contain a tractor, and probably weighed just as much. As Cassarah felt her lover throb deep inside of her, on a part that seemed so distant from her center now, she was left wondering if she'd find herself pressing up against the three walls that marked the dimensions of her astonishing backyard. There just had to have been dozens upon dozens of feet of space left in every direction. Yet, if there was anyone who could see her fill up her backyard...it was Michael.

"More! Bigger! Fatter! Juicer!" Michael declared out from under her with each thrust into her wobbling gargantuan body, grunting as he closed his eyes, his moans and gasps going higher in pitch. His hands grabbed her blue flesh for leverage as he did his best to pull himself up to her. Taking pull ups and strength training helped, otherwise he would have to go up and down on the ground and that's no fun on concrete.

The silver haired man grit his teeth. "More blue! More...pregnant! Get...huge! Cassarah! I love you! Fuck...yes! Grow! I'mgonnacum!" He shouted, giving one last thrust and shuttering, yelling still as he released his last load. "Cassarah!" He uttered his name in ectasy. His cock sprayed her inners with semen, seed going into her sacred place, her packed womb filled with three triplet daughters, and something amazing began to take place... Some of the sperm began to grow fast within blue egg-like cells...and there was plenty of them to boot.

The eggs, that is.

While the semen not accepted, went into Cassarah's skin and DNA. And at long last....the final surge is about to begin.

"Grow as big...crush our house...smother me..." Michael uttered as he fell onto the ground, his cock covered in juice and fluids as he panted, feeling those juices soak into his manhood. While he can hear the squeal of her as he can hear the rumbles and gurgles within.

It was time. Mike licked his lips.

He was so lucky to install all those cameras around the house in anticipation for this to look back on. But now...to witness it. Cassarah's final growth as his blueberry girl.

After this, he's going to get the ring and pose the question.

The moment Michael let loose that final burst of seed in Cassarah's juicy pussy marked the beginning of the end, initiating the climatic finally that both were just aching to experience. With that load of spunk, the blonde blueberry's womb was appropriately slathered in virile swimmers, even though it already housed their three, unborn children. Those triplets would soon find that they had so many more siblings, as an incredible amount of eggs were released and overtaken, all in the span of a couple minutes. Cassarah would find herself a mother to a dozen, if not several more, by the time this was all over. Yet, that wasn't even the most astonishing part.

What hadn't been sopped up by Cassarah's womb was absorbed by her blueberry body, just as it had the few times before. Only this time around, the reaction that began to bubble within her fruity gut was louder, and more intense than anything the two had previously seen. Cassarah had no way of seeing it for herself, with her own body threatening to engulf her head, but she began to ripple and quake with ominous intensity, just moments before an incredible pressure began to mount.

The result was along the lines of what the expected, only to an extent that had been reserved for the couple's most twisted fantasies. Quickly, Cassarah's already gargantuan self began to grow all over again, at a speed that was easy to see with the naked eye. Just as if a firehose had been slipped past her fattened, fruity lips, she sloshed with surging growth, and the distance between the surface of her nearly-spherical body and her limbs grew and grew. Above, those car-sized knockers looked more like hot-air balloons in size, attached to a zepplin of a body that was getting pumped fuller and fuller of juice by the second.

The only thing that seemed to shrink, was the space between Cassarah and the three walls of fence that surrounded her. She was getting wider, fatter, and so very full, and Michael had little choice other than to get pushed back by her unyielding expansion. It wasn't long before her lover had his back to her manor, pressed firmly into her growling gut, while Cassarah made no efforts to stop there. Her view of anything not directly above her was blocked, but the house was starting to look smaller and smaller in comparison to the blueberry mountain that had formed in the backyard. It didn't stop even when the far end of her stomach began to inch higher than the rooftops! Just how much was Cassarah going to grow...?

Michael had already parted himself from Cassarah's pussy lips, stepping back more and more as the wooden awaning bove began to be smother in blueberry fat. The silver haired man was cranning his head up, but he couldn't even see her past the dome of her gut. Just barely her Truck-sized milk tanks barely. She was now consuming the backyard!

People may spot them and call up the police potentially! This might be getting dangerous... but the thought of getting caught...

Was making Michael, who had came 3 three times in recent memory, more excited than ever.

He waited eagerly, smiling as he was pressed against the house entirely, and he began to see the incoming approach of her blueberry flesh.

Deep within, the eggs and sperm began to materialize at a rate no one has ever thought possible. They began to grow and mature, features forming. Babies forming. Plenty of them. A dozen. Two dozen!

And then she continued to surge upwards, gaining tons of weight in mobility as she was now was twice the house of the mansion, now at a rocking six stories high. And one last gurgle of growth made her fat flesh overflow into the neighbor's yard. Thankfully it was rush hour and there was trees to block, but not for long...

And then she stopped, at seven stories tall. Dozens of tons in weight. And with enough blueberry juice to fill a reservoir. And Michael heard a gurgling rumble within as he realized he was below her engorged pussy lips.  
And he saw a drip, of blueberry jam. He knew because the silver haired man took a dab of it with his finger and tasted.

And the drip became a leak. And then it began to quicken in pace and in quantity.

He can hear her muffled moans from high on above, and more jam leaking. And it was then Michael realized that she was leaking juice from her pussy, and her breasts.

And finally, like a broken dam, a massive surge of blueberry juice roared out of her cunt.

The juicing was beginning at last!

With her head so thoroughly submerged within the expanse of her own blueberry bulk, seeing anything at all had become just about an impossibility for Cassarah, who had surged to a truly colossal size, one that undulated and jiggled right next to her luxurious manor. She had by no means a small home, it was a three-story mansion that could be seen from miles away, perched atop a hill as it was. Yet, Cassarah had become so immense, so outlandishly full of juice, she towered over it like a mountain, making for a truly phenomenal sight as unsuspecting citizens from the nearest highway could spy the colossal, blue sphere that had popped up in the distance as they sped on home in their evening commutes. Cassarah couldn't appreciate just how enormous she looked, but was entirely overcome by how it all felt , which more than made up for the difference. Unable to move, unable to speak, she had truly become a blueberry in body, albeit one stuffed with enough juice to see a whole city's thirst quenched for a month.  
Yet, all good things come to an end, and that third climax that had triggered her phenomenal finale had produced the expected result. From both her overtaxed nipples at the far end of her house-sized breasts, to her sex that would have been impossible to find were it not so very involved, she had begun to leak juice. However, 'leak' was a severe understatement, at least after several seconds of the flow having begun. Cassarah had reached her largest size obtainable with just one dose of the serum, and everything she had produced was now escaping her body, starting slow but quickly accelerating to a rate which could put fire hoses to shame. From her nipples, milk joined the fruity juice, creating two, great smoothie fountains that rained down upon Michael and Cassarah's home. Down below, the purest juice, some with a syrupy thickness that could be likened to jam, flooded out from between Cassarah's legs...or where that 'between' would be, were she not so very spherical. Yet, in either case, three geysers of blue exploded from the blueberry blonde simultaneously, and everything in her backyard was getting absolutely repainted with the stuff!

Michael was buried under blueberry flesh as he can hear the rampant gurgling and rumbling within, and then he heard the lewd and loud squirting sound of what sounded like a hose being turned on at full blast. And he can feel his hair get sticky and wet as juice dribbled from his rooftop. He can feel his feet get wet as the juice began to flood his backyard and coat her manor's roof. He took deep breath, calming himself as he can relax, knowing that he won't drown in Cassarah's own blueberry juice. Even if the flood of blueberry milk smoothie was reaching up to his knees.

Minutes passed and he can finally move as the juice was up to his waist now, the house for sure lathered in sticky blue liquid. He can finally hear Cassarah moan now, finally having the ability to talk now that her cheeks were surpressed by her own fat. He walked forward, or waded actually, and closer to the shrinking Cass, who was around the size of a monster truck.

The blueberry spray was now adding a new coat of blue to the goop courtesy of her pussy from prior, but the twin fire hose-like ejaculation from her nipples was making it even more so. They're gonna need to call in a clean up crew for sure...

"You're doing good girl! Keep breathing!" Michael yelled, the silver haired man looking like some kind fo blue swamp monster as he was lathered in juice and goo. He wiped his face, licking up the delicious texture as he saw Cassarah now shrink to the height of an RV, her flow starting to slow down and she got smaller and smaller...but for some reason, her rbeasts and belly didn't shrink all that much...

Cassarah had reached a truly monumental height at the climax of her blueberry experience, but nevertheless, it still felt as if there was far more juice filling the backyard than there should have been, as if even her colossal bulk had been condensing much of what was now being released. Her home might have had proper drainage for the occasional heavy rainstorm, but all the gutters and pipes were struggling to keep up with the sheer amount of jam, smoothie, and pure juice that was being spewed out by the second. It wasn't much of an exaggeration to think that Cassarah could have filled several Olympic swimming pools with just what she had within her, alone. It had been so fun to grow larger and larger, outsizing her mansion which had been coated a deep blue on one side. Even with the amount of manpower that Cassarah could hire, cleaning up would take days, at least!

But Cassarah was no shrinking, getting emptied, and losing some of that dark-blue hue that had completely colored her skin. When she had been a mountain, it had been the darkest, most vivid shade of indigo that had ever been seen. With her return to RV, and then Car-size, a pinkish tint finally came back, alluding to her fair skin that had been stretched and inflated to an outrageous degree. Yet, as Michael had witnessed, some places were shrinking far faster than others, for reasons yet unknown. Cassarah was first able to speak, gifting her lover with the sound of her lusty wailing throughout what was essentially an orgasm that lasted several, long minutes. After that, it was the blueberry blonde's arms that steadily became more mobile, thinning and gaining back much of their lost flexibility. But at some point, her stomach and chest alike grew no smaller, even when the rest of her frame was well on its' way to resembling what it had when they started. Was it still juice? The firmness around that enormous, rounded dome suggested otherwise...it was far larger than 'just' triplets...

"Aaauh....nnh! Like one, big, climax...! It's starting to slow...!"

Michael was approaching closer and closer as Cassarah continued to shrink in front of him he soon went to her side as she was sitting on her butt, her fair skin returning but her belly was...still immense! Massive for some reason! Her breasts seems a good deal larger too, almost as big as what her pregnant belly was like before! The silver haired man waded through the pool icky juice as he can hear dogs bark in the distance but he didn't care. He had his beloved to tend to. He knelt by her side as the shrinking blonde's belly was looking far larger than triplets. Two, three, maybe even five times as large!

"It is... Cass... but something isn't shrinking, and its your belly. Your massive belly is still there!" He exclaimed, taking her hand allowing her squeezse as she continued to finish off expelling the slime splurging from her ass, tits, and pussy. And... he can bumps. Maybe active and rolling bumps on her midsection, and it was then Michael realized as Cassarah returned to her normal height, that she looks far more bigger than before she drank that sample.

He began to inspect her, seeing that her thighs looked a good deal fatter than before, her ass sitcking far and far more fatter than ever. She may need two chairs for now on! The man gulped, feeling his member stir up as he placed a hand on her breast.

"Cass...you...you're bigger now..."

And finally, with one last SCHRLURG the juice was finally emptied. Enough to fill four Olympic pools. To sate and fill the bellies of many people in underdeveloped countries. Caking their entire house and front drive way and garden in goo.

It will take weeks to clean this up... maybe even a month.

"N-no, Michael, I'm -urp- smaller now, I was just a humongous mountain of juice and...and...oh...", Cassarah drunkenly replied, still gathering her senses after having experienced firsthand what it was like to be a titan-sized blueberry, as well as how it felt to have a climax that lasted several, continuous minutes. Yet, as the blonde former-blueberry recovered from her justifiably bloated feeling that lingered with her juicing, it began to dawn upon her that Michael's hands were feeling her up in places that still seemed far too distant from the rest of her body to be in line with her measurements from earlier today. Be it due to her chest, which blocked encroached upon her usual field of vision thanks to have surged to sizes that resembled her old, triplet-laden belly, or the aforementioned belly, which had failed to shrink past more than double its' former size, Cassarah was undeniably larger. The juice-saturated swamp that her spacious backyard had become attested to the belief that she couldn't still have any significant amount of fruity fluid left within her body, but she was nevertheless left to try and explain the results. Why was she so much more voluptuous than she had been just hours before?

The answer came in the form of movement from within. Lots of movement.  
Cassarah wasn't exactly a pro when it came to motherhood, with her overdue triplets being her first and only children, yet it wasn't difficult to pick up the feeling of far, far too many little bodies kicking her from inside. Three was no longer a number that could adequately describe just how many she was expecting. As Cassarah sat on her twice-fattened rear in shock, she could count several more sources of movement, which made her first, conservative estimate fall somewhere closer towards a dozen. While only an ultrasound would be able to tell for certain, it was a safe assumption the CEO had gone and quadrupled her motherly payload, thanks to her wanton pursuits with the project Violet serum. Although this was a staggering revelation, Cassarah couldn't deny that she fully intended on having more children with Michael anyway, which brought a smile to her face, as she wobbled and rocked in the attempt to roll atop her belly and get to a stand.

"Nnh...ooh. Looks like...we're gonna need more cribs. Michael. And one hell of a cleaning crew....hope you wanted a big family..."

Michael was by her side as they were practically knee deep in the swamp of juice, his hands helping her sit up while the other was on the top most curve of her midsection. The silver haired man was in utter awe and disbelief at the sight of his beloved. They were other lather and slick with fruity slime as he looked over her new and massive form.

“Cass... you’re as big as... as the fan art we have, like your screensaver.” He remarked, knowing one of her PCs in the House has a screensaver of an anime Esque girl drawn and commissioned by her to have s monstrous pregnant belly. With equally large breasts, thick delicious thighs and an ass so big he can put a plate on the shelf and it can still be balanced. He had a wide smile on his face as he wanted to grope her. To feel her. To touch her. But... as things stood they were a mess, and it was starting to get into the evening. Thankfully the night was young, and their property was gated meaning there was little in the way of juice in the street. Mainly all of it on the Wilhelm estate.

He then got behind her, helping her up. Michael took a deep breath as he helped the far heavier woman to her feet. The juice level helped in weight a little, but it was a tall task. But Michael worked out for this reason. To push his blueberry lover and help his growing girl around.

“Up we... go.” He strained out, grtting her to her feet and he saw her wobble... her belly deep in the swamp but not entirely brushing the floor. But it was really close to. And she was so side... her tits so giant and massive...

“Yes... I can see them.” Michael smiled, patting her stomach amid all the rolling kicks.  
“I guess our fun made them all excited... you’re gonna have a world record in most babies born... and we are gonna be a big happy family.” Michael then helped her slowly up the patio steps, which while covered in juice wasn’t fully submerged in the swamp. He then opened the door, opening it wide to see if Cassarah can waddle inside. “Come on in.” He remarked with a smirk. Sure his footsteps was making a mess on the marble tile, but they will focus on cleaning tomorrow. “We need to grt you to the shower and then...” he eyed her stomach, his bare erection coming back to life, full of vigor as ever.

"This is...incredible. My stomach...it's large enough to splash into all the juice that's flooded the yard back here. If I relax, I can rest it on the ground...", Cassarah murmured in awe, feeling the far end of colossal stomach splish into the inky, blue liquid that they two of them waded through on the way back towards the house. She had to rely on her sense of feeling, for it was incredibly difficult to see around her own, two breasts to spy anything directly in front of her, as they had swollen to sizes that looked like pregnant bellies in their own right. Each side needed two arms to properly cradle and support them, yet, with only two arms, Cassarah did her best to keep them from wobbling too wildly with Michael acting as her guide. Thankfully, as the door to her gym had already been busted by her swelling, blueberry self, there wasn't much keeping her from waddling right back in, even if it took a little bit of wriggling...and the shoveling of her monumental breasts, one after the other.

From there, Cassarah put her honed physique to good use to keep herself mobile, even with the outrageous amount of weight she had put on. It wasn't without it's lapses, however, with her center of balance so outrageously displaced. Every several feet, the far end of Cassarah's belly would momentarily brush against the finished wood flooring of the gym, causing an audible squeak from the friction between it and her juice-soaked baby-belly. But ever step brought her closer to the showers attached to the gym, which were possibly the only ones large and roomy enough to accommodate her and her incredible, luscious bulk. Normal bathtubs and shower stalls simply wouldn't do, her belly alone was massive enough to take up the entirety of a jacuzzi!

"Keep leading me, Michael...I can barely see a thing in the seventy-degrees directly in front of me! "

Michael was behind her, hands on her massive jumbo tits as he pressed his growing erection against her far fattier and plumper posterior, looking to the side to help Cassarah navigate through the now messy gym(which was partially flooded due to the blueberry lake they had made). He saw her wiggle her way through the tight doorway, wobbling inside as they walked through the carpet, into the marble tile of her gym's bathroom, stepping inside the open shower stalls. He got her situated inside and got several wet-chairs(used for that time Michael had a knee injury playing rec basketball and need to heal and recover, Cass had her best nurses tneding to him in this very house). He got them all together. "Okay, just sit down here babe, I'll get the nozzles..." Michael had the benches arranged so she can place her triple quarter pounder booty down without breaking everything.

"Arranged like... mmhereee." The silver haired man muttered, angling the shower nozzles towards Cassarah. He got some wash clothes as Mike started it up, the water on warm as they began to dowse his lover in water. His red eyes scanned for some shampoo and lotion, finding some and coming over as He looked down at the massive tittied and monster-bellied blonde.

"You look so hot right now Cassarah. Holy shit." Michael muttered as He began to kneel down, using a wash clothe to rub Cassarah's underbelly. "Let's get you all nice and cleaned up..."

With Michael's aid, Cassarah was somehow able to ponderous navigate her way through the aisles of her partially-flooded personal gym -which felt so narrow now- and make her way towards the showers, which thankfully had a very, very wide entrance. Nearly as large around as she had been when she began to swell with juice in earnest, there was no denying that most of the doorways in Cassarah's own manor would be far too narrow for her to squeeze her enormously swollen, rippling belly through. But even without that gravid baby-dome, there stood a very good chance the blonde still wouldn't fit, for her hips had flared out to a sinfully seductive degree, and her juicy rear end had kept pace. Cassarah's belly had become her most defining feature, but had her middle been trim, Michael would simply gaze upon one of the most outlandish hourglass-figures that had ever existed!

However, the blonde CEO that Michael had come to love now looked more like an exaggerated fertility idol, than anything else. Taking up several seats with her juicy, hand-engulfed butt by herself, she got herself comfortable, which included allowing her titanic belly -which easily surged past her knees- to rest squarely on the floor of the spacious shower as Micheal twisted several nozzles to all point towards her. The result? Her sumptuous, jiggle-prone figure took on an irresistible glisten, thanks to the moisture that coated her outrageous curves.

It felt wonderful, especially after she had been made to swell so very large. Michael's help was also well appreciated, for as easy as it was for Cassarah to still wash her own long, blonde hair, there was now so much fertile surface area that had surged and wobbled beyond the reach of her own two hands. Her underbelly might have been furthest out of reach, but even her own two breasts had become difficult to handle, like two, great beach balls stuck atop her stomach, albeit with the malleable softness of the most luxurious pillows. Cassarah did her best to clean around her word-class knockers, but she couldn't help but wince...for milk gushed out every time she accidentally put too much pressure upon them.

"Mhm...to be so full, and milky...it's almost like I'm still a blueberry. But this down here...this is all babies. Our children. So many...it feels better than I could have hoped!"

Michael witnessed and heard the chairs creak under her weight as the belly was resting softly on the floor, and he got to work on washing her up and removing all the juice stains with a wash clothe. He had a wide smile on his face, going deep on her under belly and sides where her arms couldn't reach as he saw white driplets cascade down her magnificent boulder belly. Looking up, he saw why, as her glistening ta-tas squirted sweet elixir whenever Cassarah tried to wash them herself. Thankfully the shower heads were doing a good job, but he made a mental note for next time to suggest to Cassarah to change the stationary shower heads to movable ones so she can have a better angle to wash her glorious curves.

"You are love..." He added, standing back up as he had finished rinsing and scrubbing around her underbelly. He then leaned himself against, his erect prick meeting her giant expansive belly. "If you din't have an outie, I maybe tempted to go into your bellybutton pussy again~" Michael cooed, rubbing her giant form up and down as he began to wash the forefront of her pregnant mountain, even using his own body as he slowly humped his lover. He can feel the rolling within, making him lean down and kiss as his hands reached up, washing and lathering the underside of her massive milktanks. "I know...so many of our children... My parents are going to be so happy having so many grandkids... And your mother too." He reached up, grasping her hand. "Your father would be overjoyed..."

Michael stood up at his full height and looked to the side, his red eyes meeting her vibrant blue and smiling deeply. "Where do you wish for next? Perhaps..." He eyed various lotions and conditioners, and a lewd idea entered his head as he went over and got some, opening the top and squeezing...

"A little icing to help lather it in~" And with a lewd SPLLURT the twin lotions ejaculated onto her breasts. A prologue of what is to come when he gets her to bed.

"Oh, you...can't keep your mind off these tits for a minute, can you? They're about the only thing left that I can wash on my own, still! But I can't hold that against you, it's only because of what we did together, that they're this big anyway...", Cassarah playfully chided, watching as her monumental melons were glazed with a copious amount of soap and lotion, in a way that felt like somebody decorating an enormous sundae with a particularly hefty dose of chocolate syrup. Already shiny from the water that had completely saturated her body, those very breasts downright gleamed, once all that soap was properly massaged into both mounds, an effort that the two lovers could work on simultaneously. This was due to their sheer, outrageous size, how each breast practically required the use of two hands to handle properly. Naturally, being every bit as filled to the brim with milk as they looked, the more firmly they were caressed, the more often a gush of warm, creamy milk was jettisoned to splatter against the tiled wall in front of where Cassarah sat.

Currently, there was only the tiniest hint of blue within the milk, as it was eventually rinsed into the drain centered in the floor, alluding to how most of the blueberry formula had already been expunged from her system. Cassarah, during her less-than-innocent bathing, curiously swabbed a bit with her free hand and took a taste, allowing her to confirm that it merely had a subtle, fruity flavor at this point, much like strawberry milk would...

"Even with all these kids...can't believe how much I'm making. Gonna end up branching my company into the dairy business at this rate!"

"I can't...I mean, I met you literally with you falling on me, and my head being a cushion for your airbags back in Harvard." Michael stated with a grin, wobbling those giant milk mountains as He finished lathering them up under the water. He leaned in, giving her nipple a kiss and light bite to get some nice delicious berrymilk. He smacked his lips, the silver haired R&D Director smiling like a cat having caught a mouse. "Delicious... and, I don't see why not. Buy a few cows as cover." He mused, Michael resting on her giant ta-tas. "Move to Texas. Get a ranch. Make a dairy farm. And hook you up and milk you like the pregnant busty megaton bovine you are." Michael smirked, squeezing her tits as he rubbed his erection against her giant belly, purring as he masturbated using her stomach.

"Although, I think the city life will be fine as is. I mean, we still have a company to run. And more of these amazing berry samples to create and distribute to third world countries." His red eyes glistened as he rubbed her kicking belly, moaning lightly as he felt the soft rolls. "No one will ever have to go hungry...women will be queens...although... population expansion may be a problem, but maybe this will kick NASA and the government to finally go out to space and start colonizing." Michael ranted a little, chuckling at the original proposal behind the pitching of the seruem to the Board of Directors and Investors. He and Cass got them all bamboozled for it's true purpose, even if it will serve as a measure for solving wolrd hunger.

"Cassarah Willhelm... Nobel Peace Prize winner?" He mused off the top of his head. "Loving mother. Powerful CEO?" And Michael wanted to add 'incredible wife' but not yet. The ring was still in the briefcase just outside. He will need to grab it when he can.

"Nnngh...oh Cass..." Michael moaned, his humping rising as he rocked her massive heavy body up and down. "I feel so...good... Belly humping...is...the best!"

"Prize winner, mother, CEO, dairy cow and blueberry mountain, you mean! Oh, you really liked that idea, don't you? Me being milked by some massive pumps up in some barn? I bet...mhm...I bet you even imagined me wearing some slutty cow-print outfit, all around my baby-filled belly, hugging this curvy figure of mine. Did I little horns and a bell in your fantasy, Mike? Did I...moo for you? You know, getting milked that much would only encourage these boobs of mine to make even more...wouldn't that be something? Here, let me give you a taste. If you like humping this big belly of mine that much, you'll really like this..." , Cassarah cryptically warned after a great bit of teasing, as she noticed her lover so gleefully thrusting his cock against the far end of her absurdly large, firm belly.

Worked up from Michael's lusty affection, it didn't take long for Cassarah to demonstrate just what she meant, when she began to twist her glistening body somewhat beneath the rain of the showers overhead. From her seat on the bench, she oriented herself to face away from Michael enough so that he was just in her periphery, and then she went right on to hoist one of those humongous breasts using both of her hands. There, she revealed a crevice, the space between the top of her baby-stuffed belly and the underside of her chest, which was just begging to be used!

"...Here. Why don't you stick it right into here? Now that I'm this big, it'll be wrapped up tight for sure!"

'And fiance...' Michael mentally added as he felt Cassarah shuffle herself and he backed away, seeing her grope her massive jumbo milkers and was offering herself to him. And his eyes went into the divine territory that was the trifecta of her breasts and her mountainous belly. The silver haired scientist's jaw dropped as he bit his lip. "I do like that idea... a lot... next time you're knocked up as a surrogate, let's try that out next time. Here, or back at my home in Utah... Uncle's got a barn." His heart was skipping beats as he licked his lips hearing her dirty talk.

As he was offered the ultimate titty and belly-fuck, Michael shimmied on top of her belly by grabbing another bench and riding her like a horse. The bench under Cassarah creaked but the fat of her belly helped as he shimmed forward on her glistening gut. He grabbed her tits, squeezing into them for leverage and pulled forward, his pelvis meeting her wide areola and fat boobs with a slap. He then pressed down on them, her mammaries squiritng out milk and making his beloved coo. Michael arched his back and gasped, eyes wide as his hands sank into her titties, and he did his best to ride slowly, fucking the amazing place that was her breasts and her belly. They had done this several times as she grew in her pregnancy. Several times in fact.

But nothing of this softness as warm water splashed aorund them. Michael began to slide on the top curve of her middle, his cock consumed by the tight softness of her chest. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Caaaass...oh god..." And his penetration was making thick light blue milk squirt out with each motion into her. "Your tittybelly pussy...it's heavenly... I've had dreams of this!"

"In these dreams of yours...was I even close to being this big? This full of your babies, and dripping with so much milk? Or was I...even bigger? Tell me Michael...there has to be a dozen, maybe even two dozen babies, our babies, in here. Am I still too small for you?", Cassarah teased, honing in on her lovers long-defined fetish, and hammering it through her seductive words. The result was immediately observable as it was predictable. Michael's cock, so deeply embedded in the space between her gargantuan breasts and her titanic tummy, throbbed with a greater intensity than before, prompting the blonde to work that much harder to press down upon it through the pressure she applied in three directions at once.

With her unyielding, rippling stomach gripping Michael from below, Cassarah ensured that her sopping, glistening udders joined in on the fun as both hands pressed into the outrageous mounds from the sides. They were so plush, her fingertips easily sank within their cushioned expanse, at the expense of spraying milk at a volume that nearly rivaled the many shower heads that poured over them both!

Michael moaned and gasped as he fucked her divine territory, her wobbling udders and her massive rolling belly's valley being that area. His hands sank into her tits as he leaned forward, tongue almost dangling as his red eyes looked at her playful and aroused and happy green. "Yes! Bigger! As big...as a house!" He exclaimed, whimpering as his pounded her, his cock consumed by her milkers being pressed down by both him due to leaning forward and by Cassarah by the side. "With tits as large as SUVs! An Ass the size of an 18 wheeler truck! Countless babies, and each dream...different! In space with aliens... In a mystical land full of magical creatures...hnnnngh...and here...full of... our babies...our children... our family!" Michael closed his eyes, giving one last thrust into her titty-belly-pussy.

"Cassaraaaahnnn! Hnnnnn..." He let out a long groan, and the silver haired man's organ's self restraint was destroyed, firing a hefty load of white seed on her wet body, Michael was now drenched in milk and hot water, stammering and shivering as he fell forward, and then slid down, regaining some focus to ensure he wouldn't slip and fall. He rested his body against her belly, panting.

"Cassarah...that was...amazing...I... I had other dreams...too..." He said softly, rubbing her giga gut as he gave her lotioned up belly kisses. HE can still see the pouring of the milk down her expanse.

"Other dreams, you say...? Mhm, you're going to have to tell me all about them soon...", Cassarah murmured with a warm smile and a curious tone, slowly relinquishing the grip her breasts had upon his steadily deflating cock. Once again, Michael had been ushering right into another orgasm, adding to a total that was poised to break the record her had initial set on the day that she had told him that she was in her stable period with their triplet children. As could be seen by the staggering size of her no-longer-blueberry middle, those three kids had, at some point, gained far, far more siblings. Yet, even then, Cassarah knew that together, the two of them would love every single one of their future babies...while considering to have even more.

For the present, however, Cassarah's next move was to begin rising her outlandishly gravid body free from the spunk and milk that had completely coated it. There was little doubt that she would soon leak all over herself in short order without a proper milking, but the purpose of their tandem shower had been to clean themselves. Yet, unable to bear the thought of pushing Michael away before he was ready, she purposefully took her time in washing, giving her lover several minutes to acquaint himself with her doorway-jamming belly, and all the new children she had come to expect…

Michael panted as he rubbed against her, feeling her stroke and pet him as he felt her sit up, gathering lotion and wash clothes to finish up. Michael regained his vigor and stood back up, using her titanic belly as support and helping her wash up in places she cannot reach using a showerhead that can be detached. "Well... if you really wanna know... one time, we were space rangers looking around a ship that had alien eggs, and then a spider came out...well, kinda latched onto my dick and then, it kinda became my dick so." He shurgged sheepishly, blushing. Judging by the look on her face, she expected it to go in another direction. "And boom, alien eggs inside ya galore. The other was where I was a shapeshifter of some kind, finding a runnaway princess in yourself and taking you to some enchanted forest. And I transformed... hmmm.." Michael cupped his chin as he began to think and remember. "One was a Centaur. Another a Faun, or satyr. I think... maybe a fairy or an arachen? I remember it being very very high up, with you, well, getting bigger than an RV and still in a princess lingerie. Like I said." He shrugged playfully. "Dreams can be crazy. Now, to finish washing you up, my dear." The ring box was still in the briefcase. HE will need to grab it ASAP.

"Okay, that should about do it. Wanna finish up, and get you to bed? Somehow. Or... wanna weigh yourself, see how much..." The silver haired man prowled around her, red eyes gleaming as he came behind her, one hand groping her breast while the other honked her delicious fat ass. "You've gotten fatter?" And a cute playful swat. "With love, flesh, milk, and our babies~"

"I wasn't thinking of anything but accompanying you straight to bed, but now that you've mentioned it, I can't help but wonder just how much I weigh now. Does that thought turn you on as much as it does for me? To imagine just how much bigger and fatter you've made me. Oh, these boobs alone have to be dozens of pounds each!", Cassarah breathed with blatant intent, squirming with every one of Michael's lusty pinches and lecherous gropes. She was clean now, yet her mind had become all the dirtier with erotic thoughts and twisted desires. A part of her even wanted to gorge herself on cake, simply to tick the final result up that much higher! Only her even greater need to sate her curiosity and find out just how much she weighed upon the immense scale she owned prevented her from shoveling her colossal belly right out of the showers and towards the kitchen where she could feast anew. Instead, she steadily hoisted herself up off the bench her double-wide rear so thoroughly engulfed, and pushed towards the shower heads to cut off the flow of warm water. There was a staggering amount of surface area on her incredibly gravid body to cover, yet with her lover's help, getting dry enough to exit the bathroom would only take a few more minutes. Cassarah could at least wait that long before getting atop her industrial-sized scale...

"Oh Mikey~, why don't you grab some towels, so we can work together and get to what we both really want, hm?"

Michael beamed ear to ear as he followed her through the mansion after using a towel to dry her(several of them actually), his eyes glued to her body. That big megaton rump. Those wobbling leaking udders. ANd her near floor brushing belly. HE had to contain himself as he escorted her to the master bedroom. They had to walk up the stairs backwards due to how massive her midsection was, with Michael supporting her from the front. He can even feel the kicks of her br-Their brood. Their children, squirming within as he escorted her up. After a heft exertion, they got to the top and into her bedroom. He stilled dried her off with the towels, strewn through out the estate. He will have to clean that up tomorrow when Cass calls a cleaning company with all that juice...

"There. We made it. Now, to use that scale and weigh yourself~" He hugged her from behind, Michael's bare erect member wedged nicely inbetween her big fat buns as his lifted and grope her milkers. It could weigh up to a thousand pounds according to the designer, and the fact that Cassarah can move was a testament to her fitness, or maybe the blueberry juice doing something with her muscles and bone density. Something to research on in the future...

They walked into the bedroom, opposite of the grand master bed that he and his beloved had shared so many experiences... and he got the scale ready, it's motherboard on the counter and the pad down below. The bare naked silver haired man looked back and grinned, his member twitching in eager anticipation. One thing was for sure, he WAS and IS turned on at the prospect of her weigh in.

Once dried, Cassarah got to enjoy the sensation of walking alongside her lover, as he gleefully groped her expanded body with every one of her quaking steps. There was so much luscious softness that he could cover, it had been impossible for him to visit each and every spot before the two made their way into the master bedroom upstairs, even after factoring the blonde's waddling gait. Moreover, Cassarah got to enjoy the sheer act of ascending her stairway as Michael put everything he had into pushing her boulder-like belly up to the second floor like a modern-day Sisyphus. Only, she did not tumble back down, and he was rewarded for his grand trial through a one-armed hug that deeply pressed his face into a immense mound of jiggling boob. They were perfect for each other!

But the real treat came once the two had wriggled Cassarah's fat hips through the doorway to her bedroom, where the scale awaited. Especially large, it looked incredibly out of place in a CEO's bedroom, but it was every bit the intentional feature. Cassarah had fond memories of stepping on that scale every day once she knew she was pregnant with Mikey's triplets, and seeing the number that represented her weight steadily climb. That had to have been hundreds upon hundreds of pounds ago, and a thrilled shiver ran down the gravid woman's spine as the big moment drew near...

"What do you think, should I step on it all at once...or see how much you've made my belly and tits weigh, alone? I bet you're curious, aren't you?"

Michael finally got Cass to the top and into her bedroom, him now behind her with his hands supporting her massive milkers, and an obvious poker against her backside. The silver haired scientist saw the massive scale and grinned. HE had conquered what Sisyphus could never do. Now he can relish in his victory after he had gotten a nice faceful of breast.

The horse scale was right there, but he had a nice individual scale back when she was slimmer. He set her over by the horse-sized one and got the normal scale, setting it on the clothes dresser and looking back at the beaming blonde CEO.

"Let's see about your fat tits first? They're loaded with milk, so I wanna see how they are when at full capacity~" Michael stated with a smirk as he guided her to the dress and helped her lean forward, placing one of her mighty mammaries on the electronic scale. He released her udder and backed off, craning his head to see the magic happen...

"Not nearly as loaded and full as they could be! Who knows how many gallons I've sprayed onto those shower tiles just now, and how much has been drunk. Oh, there's plenty left, but they could be so much heavier, so much more engorged...", Cassarah giggled, pointing to her chest and underlining her point through exaggerated gestures that had her steadily spreading her palms further and further apart. The implication was clear, she was bigger than she used to be, and more productive than she ever was, but it would take holding back on milking to really push the limits as to what those enormous knockers could really weigh.

Of course, Cassarah wasn't about to skip out on getting a reading, not when it served as the perfect 'before' to an 'after' taken later. A part of her remained curious of just how much she could add on overnight, and then a whole twenty-four hours. She even wondered about the consequences of a week-long ban on milking, one that undoubtedly would require the use of nipple clamps to properly carry out. But for the time being, Cassarah carefully hoisted one of her monster tits, and laid it down across the scale with a fleshy 'plop'. The scale's digital reading swiftly began to climb...

"Twenty...thirty...forty-five...f-fifty-eight...SEVENTY-FOUR!? That's how much just one of these weigh?"

Hearing Cassarah talk on how much bigger she could be when she's not as milky... It was riling up Michael. Plus, they always have had fun with the milk pumps during her pregnancy. And during their more intimate moments he would come up and suckle straight from the tap. Both at home, and in her office at the company. Not the first time they had a fun shag at work everynow and then... The silver haired man was behind her supporting her as they moved one of her massive milkers onto the scale and weighed it. Michael's jaw dropped alongside Cassarah as the big red numbers appeared.

"Jeez... 74 pounds of milk and fat..." He breathed, his erection stirrng against her plump rump. He chuckled, kissing her on the neck. "It's too good to be true.... and with the scale on the floor, it maybe hard weighing your belly... so how about we weigh you in your entirety. Also, after we weigh you I need to use the bathroom real quick. Unless you need help getting onto bed of course." His red eyes twinkled, but Michael knew he had to get that ring downstairs by his briefcase. He needed to pose the question. "Then I'd be happy getting your big, fat, pregnant self onto bed~" The lecherous scientist gave her bare rear a nice swat for emphasis, happy to see it jiggle.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not that big, yet. I can still climb onto a bed. Just as I could climb onto our little scale. Hmh, maybe that's just a sign there's still room for improvement...", Cassarah micheaviously murmured, reaching back to give Michael's chin a seductive caress, before taking the first step towards boarding the scale. There was absolutely no way that she could get an accurate measure of the weight of her stomach alone, not with her current dimensions, so she was going to have to just get a measure of her weight overall, and perhaps subtract the weight from her body and bust to get a rough estimate of her pregnant stomach's true mass.

That part was easier said than done. Before all of the fun with the serum, or just earlier this very day, Cassarah hadn't weighed herself lately, but knew she clocked in well over two hundred pounds with her triplet-laden belly and her enviable curves. Now, everything had been multiplied to the extreme, and so the blonde wasn't the least bit surprised when the scale's digital panel swiftly climbed into triple-digits and shot past her former weight. She had many times the amount of babies rolling and kicking in that stomach that was so very close to being shoveled across the ground, and the result was many times what she used to have, so once again, Cassarah was left mouthing the skyrocketing number as it gradually slowed to the true amount...

"Three hundred...three-fifty...four-fifty...it keeps going! Five hundred? No, more than that...seven...eight...eight hundred and twenty-one pounds, with a hundred and forty-eight just being my boobs!"

Michael's jaw dropped when she began uttering out the numbers as it appeared on the scale close to the counter top. He had to hold himself back from hugging her and thus changing the weight. Beaming with joy upon the last and final weight, the silver haired scientist embraced Cassarah from the side, getting a good chestful of boob as he leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. "Babe, that's fantastic. Amazing!" He said, overjooyed as his hands squeezed her massive milkrs as he kissed her on the lips again. She still had the blueberry taste on her lips too.

"Cass... this is incredible what has happened... tomorrow, we should call Guiness World Records, and you'll break the record for the world's most pregnant woman!" Michael said as he remained by her side, cock pressed against her side and as a result her wide hip and sidebooty. He then got a sincere look in his eye as he placed his hand around Cass' and held tight.

"Hey Cass... I need to go downstairs and grab something. I'll be right back real quick though. Want me to help you to bed?" He asked softly, free hand rubbing the top of her dome as his soft grip on her hand tightened a little. "It's... important."

Now is the time. He has to. Right here and now.

"Something...important? Weren't you saying you just needed to use the bathroom, hm? Well, no matter, you go on right ahead, I'll be waiting for you to come back...Mikey~", Cassarah playfully hummed, narrowing her eyes as she picked up on her boyfriends strange contradiction. Something was going on, and while she couldn't quite figure out just what, she nevertheless found herself teasing her lover as curiosity washed over her. Admittedly, Cassarah was in no state to stop and figure out a mystery, more hormonal and amorous than ever, her mind thought of little beyond the throbbing erection that Michael couldn't help but prod into her side. The weigh-in had been a massive success, to say the least, and the both of them were left in a mood that had them craving for so much more. To that end, Cassarah eschewed Michaels offer to help to allow him to do whatever he needed to do. She had her own plans.

Ponderously waddling her massive, milky self back over to her wardrobe in the bedroom once Michael had excused himself, Cassarah acted fast to put forth one last show for her darling who was soon to return. Thankfully, the crimson hue of her target had been easy to spot, and began to force it over her body, knowing full well that there was no way that something fitted before this afternoon would be a proper fit. At least three threads outright popped before Cassarah finished, but that merely brought a smile to her full lips as she mounted her sprawling bed and sat on her knees to await Michael's return. He had always loved that red, flirty negligee she often wore to bed for him. Now, Michael would get to see it on Cassarah all over again by the time he came back, grossly undersized, with only a tiny fraction of her monumental belly covered, and her imperial tits spilling out and over the comparatively tiny cups…

"Y-Hea, both really. Sorry." Mike laughed, cursing mentally of botching it up. Now she knows something is coming! He was gonna surprise her but... after they had come clean about each other's fetishes, desires, and interest, does anything surprise them at this point? They've been together for over five years including Harvard, have been with each other through the highs of graduation, and the lows of loss of family and late night studying. The silver haired man leane din, kissing her on the cheek and left her, unable to see her dressed up.

He ran downstairs, his fast footsteps sounding out. Downstairs had some puddles of juice present, so he had to walk and avoid it. The backyard and the windows were still caked in dark blue/purple essence, and he found himself in the drafty work out room and found the briefcase. He lifted it open, finding the box and then he went back up, donning a bathrobe from the nearby closet where he would store bathrobes after a work out shower.

Michael returned to the bedroom, seeing the sight of Cassarah on the bed, hearing the creaking as her 800 pound and change body awaited as she rubbed herself, her breasts overflowing her nighty and her bare vanilla belly presented like a full moon. His red eyes softened as he walked up to her. He noticed her confusion with him donning a robe

"Cassarah... everything about our relationship has been... unorthodox. The way we met by chance back out east. the way I confessed my desires and fetishes, to which you not only accepted but also had a... preference towards." Michael said as he stood by the door, walking slowly towards her. "You've been my best friend and supporter. You made my dream into creating medicine to help people come true, and in turn, I gave you everything I had... or at least I thought." His voice went low. "Cassarah, I haven't given you everything. Not yet." He was sullen as he got onto the bed. Normally, they would be out on a floor or in public and he would take a knee before her.  
But for now, being by her side, considering her giant state, was the best he can do for his beloved.

"Which is why I want to give you my everything." His hand went into his bathrobe pocket, and presented te small box, and within it, an emerald and diamond ring as he opened. "As your husband... I can take your name, become a Wilhelm. Or you can become a Cain. I am fine with whicever you choose. Cassarah Willhelm... will you marry me?" Michael asked softly, smiling.

This was it.

Cassarah had been left suspicious, but the truth of just what Mike had planned eluded her. It had to be something he wished to surprise her with, his inconsistent story and strange behavior made it all to obvious he was trying to keep something from her, at least until he unveiled it. As Cassaah awaited her lover to return, shifting her tremendous, shapely bulk atop the bed, her mind briefly wandered in search of an answer. What could it have been? Some new product of the lab, even more potent than project violet? A gift of some kind? Knowing full well how hard it was to shop for an ultra-rich CEO who could get nearly everything she wanted, Cassarah couldn't quite believe it was some simple gift.

She was proven right when Michael eventually returned, and she had been no closer to coming to a solution that she could believe in. Ceasing her amorous self-groping, she spied that he gripped something within the pocket of the bathrobe he had donned, and it stayed there right up to the moment where he crawled atop the spacious bed to join her at her side. There, in his palm, lied a small, hinged box with rounded corners, a shape that was primarily used for one thing and one thing only. Cassarah's eyes widened as she saw that little box slowly open, revealing a gleaming piece of jewelry that conveyed her boyfriend's intent long before the words escaped his lips. She could actually feel her breath slip away in the moment that followed, but it didn't take long for a smile to manifest upon her face as well, and she preceded her response with a particularly passionate embrace that drove Michael's head deep into her pillowy cleavage.

"So that's what you were up to...of course I will marry you, you big idiot. Took you long enough! We'll figure out the stuff with names, later. Put that ring on my finger, and let's celebrate in a way only a true couple can..."

Mike chuckled as he felt Cassarah smoosh him against her mighty bosom. The silver haired man giggled as he kissed and licked her titfat. He looked up, red eyes looking at her green ones as his hands caressed and rubbed her. He stood up straight, and he took her hand, took out the ring and he began to place it upon her finger finger. Slowly and surely he looked into her angelic face.

"There... now then..." Michael moved to be on top of her, hands molesting her massive milkers as he leaned in, kissing her on the lips as his erection prodded against her. His hands slowly moving his robe off.

"To celebrate as a couple... Want to be on top, and bury me in your 800 pound self under me.. or want me on top, and you resting on your giant baby belly... while I go to town on you, slamming against your Compton-sized ass~" He cooed, breathing hard as he pinched her milky nipples.

"Make your choice Cass... I can't hold back... I wanna be inside you... fucking you like a rampant dog." He breathed hard, tongue out as he licked her. "Whether you're crushing me under your fat gut and butt... or me riding on top of you..."

Cassarah was more than ready to ravage Michael like she had on the night she had confirmed her now-expanded pregnancy, but nevertheless, she held herself back, simply to better appreciate the moment she had been waiting for so very, very long. The blonde finally had a ring upon her finger, the culmination of their relationship that seemed inevitable since they had been an official couple, and Michael had done an especially fine job of picking one out. His less-than-modesty salary meant that he could have gone for an overly large diamond, but he had remembered Cassarah's favorite color and gemstone well, and she couldn't have been happier with the result.

Such effort had to be rewarded, Cassarah firmly believed. So when Michael began to question as to just how they wanted to remind each other just how deep was their love, she knew that the time for reservation had since passed. Cassarah was going to take Michael on this very bed, and in her style, she did not initially with words, instead using her outrageously luscious bulk to bowl her lover over, and subsequently push him deep into the mattress beneath them both!

"Call it women's intuition...but I think you want to be absolutely smothered by this big belly. To feel what you've done to me, how round, heavy, and full of life I've become...because of you."

Michael let out a grunt of surprise as he felt the massive blonde bowl over him, the man getting his legs out to prevent injury as he felt her giant massive soft belly press down on top of him. He felt light kicks and rolls as he embraced her tummy, kissing and nuzzling against his children as he felt Cassarah press down.

"You know me too well Cass... just how I know you too well... hehe~" Michael cooed, one hand going to give her thigh a squeeze as he scooted deeper under her, his hair tickling her under belly as he found that big booty of her's and gave it a nice hearty slap. "Alright... time to angle ourselves... I'm gonna say hello to your babies Cass... You ready?" He asked, grinding himself against her as he moved deeper under the heavy blonde. He can feel one hand of her's enclasp around his free ahnd, the other probably focused on herself since his other hand was busy massaging and groping her fat ass.

"Ride me Cass..." His hand slinked back to his groin, his cock hardened like diamonds as he finally came on her thighs, his legs and knees moving under her thick thighs. Took some reshuffling of course. "Ride me like a stallion... you beautiful, goddessly, fat, hyper pregnant lover of mine..." He purred, and Michael gave her rolling and kicking megagut a kiss, and he found her twitching, wet, and quivering slit as he angled his member... And teased her entranced with his cock head. Time to feel her massive body quake and shiver.

"As if you really needed to ask me, at this point. I'm going to grind this fat baby belly into you so hard, you'll be a happy little smear on the mattress...", Cassarah teased, as she steadily got into position, and all-but eclipsed all sight of her lover-now-fiance beyond the immense horizon that was her own belly and tits. She was directly on top of him, but packed with so many babies, and that ridiculous supply of milk, she couldn't see anything of Michael's upper body beneath her, only his arms and legs if she tried and looked to the side. But he was assuredly there, and so very excited, his warm breath against her taut, bare belly confirmed as much, and she sensually dragged her immense butt up and down his pelvis to further spur him into action.

It was a relatively unnecessary move, given that iron-hard rod of his was already throbbing against her juicy netherlips before she so much as thought about raising her rump to pound him again. Michael was just as eager to go forward as she was, and Cassarah soon felt the first few inches of his wondrously virile cock slip inside, inching closer and closer to meeting their brood of babies within. He would come to greet their children before long, and in the meanwhile, she would happily grip her own, fat tit with her free hand, and push it towards her lips. She had started to get a little thirsty again, and there was absolutely no way her nightgown was going to properly stay on her chest for the rest of the evening, anyhow...

"Mhm, alright, hubby. Come at me like you wanna knock me up all over again. Who knows, it might just happen..."

Michael grunted and groaned out under her, moaning all the while as he felt her come down. His head was under her kicking active belly, his arms wrapped around her dome as much as he could. The man began to lick and kiss her undergut, feel her wiggle about. "I need to get a camera... I wanna see how you are... on top of me!" He moaned out, feeling her shuffle on him as he sank deeper into the bed courtesy of her fat pregnant body. He moved his hands down, Michael grabbing her hips as he wiggled deeper under her, his legs more prominent, but only his calves and feet cna be down thanks to her overpacked booty. Finding her dripping quivering sex thanks to Cassarah's efforts, Michael took the initiative and thrusted into her, going all the way after finding his way in a few inches. He gasped, finding her greedy sex almost suck him in. He can feel her tense up and writhe on top of him, and Michael grabbed onto her rump, hands sinking into the fat of her ass as he began to pump his pelvis against her.

"Cassarah...yes...so good...mmmnnngh..." He groaned out under her, doing his best to give pleasure to his fiance. "I do... I want to keep making you pregnant...more and more and more....haaaaaahn~" The silver haired man slapped her rear as his cock went in and out of her, tightneing aorund him as he felt her wobble and jiggle. "Ride me... ride me like the silver stallion... I can feel them...our Haaaahn... little oooones~"

"A camera, you say? Can't give you more babies just yet, but a selfie? That, I can do right now...", Cassarah giggled, shifting her tremendous weight atop Michael's prone body in the process of reaching over towards the end table where her smartphone waited. She was so immense, there wasn't a single moment in all of her stretching that she actually lifted off of her now-fiance, a fact that delighted the blonde to no end. Cassarah had truly become enormously gravid, albeit not to the epic proportions seen early this very day with the blueberry juice. Instead, she was all fat and babies, making it an absolute shame that Michael couldn't properly appreciate it buried beneath her. He did have quite the privileged angle in which to view his pregnant, future wife. By craning his neck and wriggling up the best he could, he would be able to glimpse a portion of her belly cresting above him, topped by her popped-out navel. But Cassarah wanted to give Michael so much more, and with her smart phone, she raised her hand as far above her own head as she could to begin snapping selfies of her in all her luscious glory. It went without saying that she couldn't get all of herself within the picture, not without a selfie stick or the help of another, but by experimenting with the angle, she got a few, choice shots that highlighted her bountiful cleavage, or showed just how much of Michael was absolutely smothered beneath her belly and butt! All the while, she was clamping down on her lover, milking his cock like it would make her a mother all over again!

"Mhm...you're gonna love this -nngh!- slideshow in the morning, Mikey...I'm getting all of my best sides!"

Michael moaned as his hands were at her hips to steady her gut. His feet and lower legs were barely seen under Cassarah's giant fat ass and his entire body writhed and moved. He went down, then up, down and up, fucking his beloved as her ever so tight cunt continued to slurp him up as much as possible. He even felt her wiggle and shift herself as she bounced due to his actions under her. Thank goodness for the bed, or else he would be crushed into a pancake. Plus she was pretty soft too. He can hear the cameras on a smartphone go off as Cassarah took selfies, all lewd and playful and posing! Knwoing what the side show will bring tomorrow made him pick up the pace, his breath heightening.

"Good...keep going love...haaa...o hyeah....fuck... so heavy... so fat and soft...so pregnant...mmmnnnnh... Cass... how do you feel babe...tell me...with your own words!" He said, muffled by her giant baby gut. The rolls and kicks were extremely prominent now, and even he felt them against him as he was under so much belly. His intercourse was riling up the little ones in her womb, and Michael can feel his self control fading. HE would always hang on when masturbating, but when it came to actual sex and foreplay, with one as loving, beautiful, sexy, and lewd as his fiance, he always falls halfway. And the silver haired man grit his teeth. "I'm gonna blow...send me over the edge baby...are you gonna cum too?!"

"Huge...fat...packed with babies...and so close to the edge! Mhm, just a little more, even after everything we've done today...I'm still feeling pent up! Give some milk back to the babies and push me over that edge, lover!", Cassarah cried, dropping the phone and, subsequently, ending her collage of erotic selfies. She knew there would be plenty of time to review all the pictures they couldn't share with others in the morning to come, and had turned her attention towards finishing what she had started, especially as pleasure welled up from deep within her outrageously luscious body. Cassarah had gotten so soft and thick in her super-gravid state, she wondered if she could have been oblivious to Michael's presence smothered beneath her, had he not been trying so hard to thrust deep in between her legs, and grope all the softest bits in reach.

It all worked well to push the ridiculously curvaceous blonde to a white-hot haze of lustful desire, and to get her so very close to yet another orgasm. As dominant in bed as she was in the business scene, the 'score' between her and Michael was typically not all that even. But swelling up to a colossal blueberry, and then finding herself laden with more children than ever before had augmented her sensitivity, and left her that much more susceptible -and in need of- her future husband's touch. Even now, Cassarah was so close, and her frenzied bouncing atop Michael and their abused mattress was joined by the sound of her sex carnally squelching from a very different kind of juice from what had completely coated the back yard and gardens. She just needed that last little push!

Michael gasped and moaned under her as he heard the clatter of her phone falling past thebed and to the floor. The lewd slapping of his thighs against her own as he pumped upwards into her over and over, going as hard and as fast as possible. It was making the silver haired man insane as his hands reached and grabbed whatever he could. Her hips. Her belly. Her thighs. Anything. And the light rolls of her tummy showed just how much her little ones were enjoying their time with daddy.

The mattress' creaking was getting louder as both of their grunts and moans heightened in pitch, Michael found Cassarah's hand enclasped aorund his and they held firm. "Cass... Cass... Cass...yes...more...fuck... I love you! Cassaaaar!" Michael gave one last thrust, pushing as much upward as he could into her gravid fat body, his one last virile load gushing into her as Michael's grip on her hand tightened. He can even feel her own big self shake, a sign of her orgasm in tune with his own as strings of seed poured into her overly packed pregnant pussy.

"Raaaaaah..." He sighed, collasping and feeling her full weight on top as he groaned. Michael rubbed her gut as he lightly writhed under her. "Haaa...haaa..." With a half lidded haze, he began to lick and kiss her under-tummy, moaning softly. "Mind if... haaa...you lie on your side... I wanna cuddle and try to...mmmnnnh... spoon you..." He let out, muffled by her tremendous gut.

Cassarah cried out in unison with her future husband one last time, before slumping forward, against her tremendous middle and unrivaled tits-exhausted. She had been ushered to levels of pleasure again and again over the course of this busy day, and even the mighty CEO couldn't maintain that drive forever. From playing around when she was 'just' pregnant with triplets, to becoming a mountain-like blueberry in her own backyard, to celebrating a pregnancy that looked like it had been quadrupled at least, Cassarah couldn't recall a day where she had worked so hard. The desire to feel Michael inside of her one last time before the night was over had been the only thing keeping her going, and when that was satisfied, she barely had the energy to keep her luscious body upright atop her lover. So she dismounted, releasing him from the ultra-soft embrace of her succulent thighs, right before rolling over and sending the bed creaking in protest.

Soon, Cassarah had settled down on her side, taking up a very large majority of her king-sized mattress. It felt like half of it's considerable width was taken by the blonde's belly, alone, which could easily be seen from behind her body, being so very immense. It gently rose and fell with Cassarah's steady breathing, and she affectionately gave the enormous, firm mound an affectionate pat when she felt Michael's arms begin to reach around her. He had to stretch a little to properly hook his arms underneath hers, that 'ghetto booty' he liked so much made for quite the cushion between the two of them, and he had to fight it's attempts to push him back. But with effort, Cassarah was kept warm on both sides, with Michael on the back, and her many children up front. She could hardly think of a better way to end the night...

"Mhm, cuddling...cuddling sounds nice. I could use some...aah...rest. Thank you for all your hard work today...papa."

Michael was lyind down and sat up, seeing the immense and large blonde lie down onto her side as the bed creaked under her massive weight and movement. The silver haired man still felt all the juices and sweat down below as he crawled over to her, free from her weight as he embraced her from behind, hands around her great bust and cradling them and her belly. He rested himself right behind her, his limp dick pressed against her big fat ghetto butt. He kissed the back of her neck as he traced and stroked over her giant milktanks.

"Thank you for all your hard work too... and the love you have given to me." He giggled, leaning in and kissing the back of her head. "We have a big day tomorrow." That's for usre. Clean up the mansion, address some of the neighbor's concerns, and take Project Violet back to the HQ for testing on downsizing the potentcy in order to distribute to places of poverty through out the world. A great humanitarian effort has taken place...

HE will need to find a way to splice out the hyper fertility. Lord knows that will lead to overpopulation fast. He will... keep that with him.

"And Cassarah... thank you." He breathed, resting. "Gotta have to tell our families... we're getting hitched... and we have to decide a honey moon and... before all that." His hand went to her gut, feeling a soft roll and kick. "We gotta expand our nursery. Or convert our garage into one. Hehe."

"T-the Garage? Where are we gonna put all my cars? Well, now that I think about it, I guess we're gonna need nothing short of a bus to get us and the kids around. Well, that's all not for a while, yet. First we gotta get a whole lot of mops, and write a whole lot of apologies. I don't have very close neighbors, but I think everyone within at least 100 yards of my backyard got a little 'jammed'. Wonder whose fault that was...?", Cassarah playfully murmured, gently grinding her grand behind into his slender body. With him spooning her from behind, there was little else she could do, which wasn't all that bad. The two of them had an incredibly long day, and cuddling before going to bed couldn't have sounded better. That did not, however, stop Cassarah from 'suggesting' places for Michael to grope or otherwise rub, even if he had to stretch his arms out to reach that part of the CEO's absurdly fertile body. They had a lot of planning to do, and plenty of things that needed taking care of, but Cassarah remained resolute that she would simply tackle them as she always did, one at a time. Only now...she would be doing it together.

"Mhm, plenty to do, definitely gonna need a big nursery. But first...first I think you owe me a wedding and a honeymoon...dar~ling."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, here is a RP log made into a story between me and my fine friend Cassarah. Something short and sweet with Blueberry Inflation/Expansion and pregnancy themes. Plus lots of lewds since when those are combined, that's my jam. Pun intended.
> 
> Opted to combine all 6 chapters into one. If you felt this was too long, let me know and going forward I'll split them up into Chapters. I will for Ascension at least.
> 
> Let me know how you liked this as well! This site needs more blueberry content.


End file.
